


［卜岳］计较

by sweeteeth0609



Category: ONER, 坤音
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeteeth0609/pseuds/sweeteeth0609
Summary: 强强 | 含朱砂痣&白月光 | 先虐后甜 | he&be 双结局卜灵 前男友 | 卜洋 前炮友因为喜欢，所以不是算计，是计较。*此为《针对》姊妹篇，讲卜凡出国以后的故事。主角与其他角色无对话和心理活动以外的交集和肢体接触，洁癖可入。





	1. 楔子

楔子

没想到异国他乡居然遇见，岳明辉眯着眼透过金丝眼镜观察身的男人，俊挺地鼻梁，宽大性感的嘴唇，整个五官都很大气，带着一股雄性地侵略感。

想起曾经的几次偶遇，感觉有趣，对方不认识他，而他却几乎知道对方过去的一切。

岳明辉初见卜凡，是在南航校园的球场上。卜凡穿着简单的黑色体恤戴着个鸭舌帽拎着大包小包从他身边风尘仆仆的经过，一米九几的个子很扎眼，乍一看带着股杀气，仔细瞧动作却有些点鬼鬼祟祟，眼神左右飘。

有趣。

岳明辉认得卜凡，时常出现在李振洋好友圈的人，有时候是在二人合照里，有时候是社交集体照里。看得出来，卜凡人缘很好，笑起来有股憨直可爱的犬系大男孩既视感，与今日相差甚大。

应该是来寻什么人。

岳明辉不止知道卜凡，还隐约从李振洋那里知道些卜凡的故事，比如说性能力很强，比如说做饭很好吃，再比如说不肯接受李振洋给的资源去国外单干，似乎是为了一个小前男友。

敢情还是个情圣，于是岳明辉记住了卜凡这个人。

听过卜凡的小前男友在南京念大学，难道那么巧让他今天撞见卜凡来寻人？岳明辉打好了球准备往实验室走，发现卜凡跟他走的是一条道儿，隐约有种预感，卜凡要寻的人他认识，搞不好还是他的学生。

 

于是他跟在卜凡后头走着，拍了一下卜凡的肩膀。

“嘿，同学，看你面生，不是咱们学校的学生吧，来找谁呐？”

岳明辉在学校不爱穿得教授模样，打球的时候就一身白背心加球裤，手上套着半截护腕——叛逆的时候曾经过纹身，改邪归正做起人模人样的教授以后便遮掩了，平日穿衬衫看不到臂膀，一打球就得戴起来。

卜凡回头朝后看，身后人比他矮一截。抱着个篮球，上身衣服撩起来一大半一边拽着衣角擦脸上的汗一边和他说话，露出结实的腹肌和半块精硕的胸肌，笑起来还有颗虎牙。浑身冒着一股青春的汗味儿。

“小同学，您好，请问李英超实验室在这栋哪间？”

岳明辉听到卜凡叫他小同学，觉得搞笑，心想我可比你大4岁，面上却是没动声色，甚至笑得更欢，配上一副青春，无限人畜无害的表情。

“英超实验室在二楼，左边楼梯上去第一间。”  
“谢谢你，你是超儿同学吗？他是我表弟，小同学你可真热心。”  
“不客气，大哥哥。”

岳明辉走远了卜凡才想起忘了问别人名字。

那天李英超就发现留在实验室门口的号称家里人寄来的东西不是家里人送来的而是卜凡做的，即使卜凡在家里人寄过来的一堆特产里加了几样微不足道的他的小菜，还是被李英超发现了。当时两人刚分手一年，李英超直接一个短信杀过去回绝了卜凡，既然都分手了，何必非要端着个哥哥的名义再来可怜我。

于是岳明辉好一阵子没有看到卜凡。

卜凡再次出现的时候就没有上次那样做贼一样的全副武装了，一套西装似乎是刚刚从正式场合回来。卜凡身形条件实在是好，肩宽腿长五官还特别大气，惹得学校里的小姑娘频频侧目，却又因为卜凡气势太盛，不敢过去和他搭讪。

岳明辉捉了一个女学生，说李英超在跟家里闹别扭，这是李英超哥哥。李英超今天生日，你去问他哥哥如果要帮忙带东西给李英超，你就帮忙他哥哥打掩护，说是导师交代过班里学生过生日都会集体准备礼物，不会说是他哥哥给的。

卜凡手里提的多半是李英超的生日蛋糕，岳明辉在李振洋好友圈里见过半成品。卜凡应该是刚刚陪李振洋参加什么品牌活动回来，衣服都来不及换马不停蹄赶过来的。

李英超有个好前男友，李振洋有个好炮友。岳明辉想，那我就成人之美吧。

然后对犹豫的女学生补充了一句，你去把这事办妥了，这学期我的所有课的平时表现分我给你打满分。

卜凡被小姑娘拦下来说了一通，满脸狐疑，李英超这是原谅他了又不好意思开口收礼物吗？于是顺着台阶下，把礼物递给了小姑娘。

又想起来什么，问了一句，你们班是不是有一个笑起来带虎牙的同学呀，他上次给我指路，我忘了问他叫什么名字。

我们班没有同学有虎牙呀。女同学也一脸疑惑，倒是我们教授有虎牙，但卜凡电话响了，女同学没说完就被打断。

岳明辉在不远处打了个手势，隔空无声的说了一句，口型是：别告诉他。

李英超收了生日蛋糕，依然还是知道是卜凡送的，但没再回绝卜凡。那次后两人关系却缓和了许多，但也依旧没见面，只是卜凡常常隔三差五大包小包的出现在校园里了。

岳明辉每次都抱着手穿着白大褂带着黑框眼镜眯着在不远处看卜凡来给李英超送东西的背影，卜凡没再认出他来。

这种上帝视角窥探到对方所有的感觉很微妙。

后来，岳明辉明明在卜凡和李英超之间牵了线，把李英超送进了卜凡和李振洋住着的他的房子，却常常意味深长的笑话李振洋，不懂得珍惜。

高大俊郎性能力强又会照顾人的极品男人，不做男朋友只做炮友兼职暴殄天物。

李振洋就爱回他一句，这种男人只有在炮友的时候才会珍贵，一旦做了男朋友就不是极品了。

但现在，这个既不是别人的前男朋友，也不是别人的炮友的极品男人站在他面前，他突然就不想再为他人做嫁衣了。

“约吗？”岳明辉咧嘴笑笑，嘴角虎牙若隐若现。

他倒是很想知道，李振洋嘴里这个人，如果真做了男朋友，会是什么样。


	2. 01

岳明辉是个精于算计的人，这得益于他的职业——机械工程及自动化专业博士，大学教授，研究生导师。  
往大了说，他钻研的就是精密仪器方向。

所以他把专业素养发挥到了方方面面，事事算计得分毫不差，包括感情。

就比如他有一本笔记本，密密麻麻的写好了感情计划，第一阶段：2018/07/11-2018/12/31，范围90-173天（约3-6个月）目标：让他离不开我的身体，和有我身体的任何地方。

卜凡不知道这本笔记本，但知道他和岳明辉在一起，是被岳明辉算计之后的结果。

但他并无所谓，岳明辉的身体真的太美妙了，他不打算离开，更何况他和岳明辉之间算是开诚布公，各取所需，他并不觉得亏欠。

所以此刻他正在用力的操弄着身下人，也就是岳明辉。

“转过来。”卜凡甩了一巴掌岳明辉的屁股，十指陷入紧窄的两瓣肉里，掐出红痕。

岳明辉闻言回头，发髻的汗水往边上散了几滴，一些顺着下巴滴到黑色的床单上，下身还被他的硕大按在最里端。  
他扯出了一个微笑，露出半截虎牙，健康又性感。皮肤质感和面容都不像个三十几岁的人，反而像是个大学生，只是嘴角精准扬起的弧度一看就是设计好的，恰到好处的沾染着一丝社会人士的拘谨。

这种伪善的笑容，恰恰让卜凡在床上最兴奋。他特别喜欢捅到岳明辉身段扭曲，嘴里胡言乱语，剥掉知识分子的伪装面目全非，越耻辱越好看。

明明就应该是个放浪形骸的人。

岳明辉夹紧卜凡，连着下身将自己直接扭过来，与卜凡面对面。卜凡的硕大将他体内的褶皱搅动得几乎拧在一起，痛楚而又爽快，岳明辉舔了一下嘴角。

他知道卜凡开始兴奋了。

他算是机关算尽才得了卜凡，先是把李英超送去卜凡和李振洋同居的他名下的房子，离间了卜凡和李振洋。再是拿帮李英超的人情做条件跟李振洋交换了卜凡在国外的联系方式，最后还在厕所里放荡的直接给刚刚尿完的卜凡口交，才把卜凡拐到了床上最后利用自己的身体让卜凡离不开，成了他的男朋友。

但卜凡对他依旧不好，也不能说是多么不好，只是对比起李英超和李振洋，对他实在是态度实在是落差很大。

不过这也都是岳明辉一早就料到的，李英超是卜凡的表弟，也是前任男友，而李振洋是卜凡的前任炮友，岳明辉利用这两人得了卜凡的这件事，也从未遮掩，所以卜凡对他也就没有分毫客气，无论是感情还是生活。

李英超是卜凡的白月光，卜凡从未碰过李英超这个初恋，总是小心翼翼，捧在手里都怕碎了，而李振洋算是卜凡的朱砂痣，即使不言爱情，二人也是高山流水，卜凡待其极尽温柔。

但卜凡却对他却暴躁、狠戾，甚至有些漠不关心。

比如卜凡曾经会给李英超铺天盖地事无巨细的溺爱，大到愿意为其下跪膝盖受伤丢了最好的做模特的契机，小到饭菜口味衣着鞋履，也不曾怪罪过李英超对他怨怼放肆一分。可卜凡对他却从不过问生活起居，甚至他们同居都是他下厨。卜凡分明特别会做饭，也最多给他个生活费用或者顺手在超市买点食材，不会过来帮把手。

再比如卜凡从前每日都温柔唤醒李振洋，在李振洋耳边落下一个吻，却从未拥抱过他入睡，甚至性事之后也不帮他清理身体，就背对着他到天光。

他知道卜凡做这些情有可原，毕竟他就是刻意在卜凡还对李英超和李振洋有感情的基础上把人给截胡的，也不能算截胡，其实暗地里他也曾经帮过卜凡一把手，但卜凡依旧没有处理好与其二人的关系，最后闹得李英超滚到了李振洋床上，而卜凡独身飞往英国，于是觊觎已久的他终于按捺不住出手了。

既然你们不要，那我就拿走了。更何况，在卜凡旧情未了的情况下直接将他收入怀中，得到的驯服这头不羁猛兽的快感和成就感就更加强烈。

卜凡见岳明辉分神，不悦的皱起了眉，下身用力一顶，直接撞上岳明辉的前列腺，龟头陷入软肉，弄得岳明辉失声叫出。

“噢……”

“爽啦？”卜凡冷笑，腰部又用力，顶得岳明辉眼角飙泪，“不用力你还能在我的床上想别的。”

“爽，再用点儿力，”岳明辉扭着腰舔了一下虎牙，牙尖上沾染了亮晶晶的水渍。

“干死我。”他笑，眉眼生辉。

卜凡居高临下盯着岳明辉的虎牙，俯下身用嘴唇含住那颗小小尖尖的犬齿，舌头划过顶端，居然还觉得有些锋利，也不知道是岳明辉顾盼生辉的眉眼带了杀伤力，还是这颗虎牙，尖尖的掐进他心脏里。岳明辉只要一舔虎牙，他就停不下来，心里生出一团莫名的火气，发疯的想将人操死。

无论对你多狠，你都是这样浪荡地带着笑的。为什么，岳明辉？

 

岳明辉看懂了卜凡眼里的火气，却不回答，笑得更欢。

因为这样，才能触到你心底最原始的情绪，让你离不开我呀。


	3. Chapter 3

岳明辉在做早饭，不熟练的打了个蛋，煎得焦熟。土司机叮的一声好了，他从冰箱里倒了杯牛奶，放到微波炉里。  
与卜凡同居一月，也做了一个月的饭，他还是没有特别上手，好在食材分量都能电子秤用精细到克数，按照食谱的描述时间也掐得分秒不差，所以至少没有做坏，还能入口。

外面天才微亮，卜凡公司今天没有工作计划，所以还在睡，但今天下午他有个讲座，昨晚帮学生改论文回来得晚，卜凡又要得太多，凌晨才睡下，没来得及备课，虽然他对讲的内容他早已烂熟于心，但出于职业道德，他还是打算提前去学校过一下场子，毕竟他就是一个无法容忍自己有丝毫错误的人。

身后传来一声响动，他要转头，就被按在橱壁上——或许是生物钟的原因，卜凡还是按时醒了。

卜凡睡醒算是一天里最亲近他的时刻，双手环着他的腰把他整个人揉在怀里，下巴抵在他颈窝，皱着眉头脸埋到他脖根，像只大犬一样牙齿轻轻撒娇一样的啃咬他颈子的嫩肉，咬一口松开又咬，一般不会留下痕迹。如果是在床上，卜凡还会脸埋到他怀里吸他的乳头，像一只饿了很久的小奶犬。

也只有早上，他才会有卜凡是他男朋友的实感，其他时候的卜凡都绷着张脸。

“醒啦。”岳明辉的声音压得低低的，没有特意放柔语气，声线的原因是压低就带了磁性，有股特别撩人的性感。

卜凡听到声音，意识半醒过来，这个口气让他很不悦，是岳明辉特有的公式性的打招呼方式，他都能想到岳明辉此刻嘴角微笑的弧度有多虚伪。

于是他直接松开岳明辉，站到边上撇了一眼早餐，没有做他的那份。

脸色更差。

“你先去洗漱吧，我本来就打算吃完了这份再给你做的，不然你醒来的时候都凉了。”卜凡一松开他的腰，岳明辉都没回头，就迅速补了一句，他太过清楚卜凡的脾性了，不说软话惹了卜凡，今天早上可能就去不成了，他起得太匆忙还没来得及洗漱，此刻身上只有一件卜凡的白色T恤和围裙，下身还是真空的。

但192和185还是有不小的体型差距，卜凡的T恤套在他身上太宽露出大半锁骨，长度却刚刚好盖过臀部，他急着要出门，一转身T恤像裙子一样掀起，卜凡还是眼尖看到了。

“岳明辉，我还不知道你那么没有自信，到了需要对我用欲拒还迎这种手段的程度了？”

岳明辉知道卜凡是误会了，不过按照往常，这确实是他的做事风格，于是也不反驳，直接背对着卜凡撑着餐桌俯下身，露出还带着青紫红痕光裸的臀部，舔了一下嘴角的虎牙，饶有兴致的看着卜凡。

“那你快点儿进来吧，我今天有个讲座，等下还要提前去备课呢，凡……哥哥。”

卜凡见了岳明辉这幅刻意浪荡的模样反而脸色更黑，手指伸到岳明辉的后穴捣了捣，一手滑腻，昨夜的痕迹仍未清理。

岳明辉向来讲究，是不会没清理干净就引诱他的，应该是真的有事来不及清理。

可岳明辉穴间自然的蠕动反应和烫得灼手的温度还是让他起了反应，他下把推开岳明辉黑着脸进厕所自己解决去了。

岳明辉见身后人的手指抽走了，嘴角一勾，虎牙露出来，我果然还是太了解你了啊，卜凡。

 

“系安全带。”卜凡绷着脸作命令口气，岳明辉笑眯眯地把安全带啪嗒系好，刚刚自己刻意假装开着试衣间换衣服，卜凡见了他顺刘海戴黑框眼镜对着镜子系扣子白衬衫的样子，眼底颜色又重了。

平时他只要穿着这身衣服，一下班回家，就会被卜凡直接按在玄关上做，只是平时两人作息时间都对不到一起，卜凡没见过他穿着这身衣服上班的样子。

昨晚卜凡实在是要得太多了，他腿有点疲，不想自己开车去，于是就故意让卜凡看到他换衣服了，他穿衬衫的时候身上全是卜凡留下的星星点点，触目惊心，系好了扣子却丝毫不见，戴好眼镜就是妥妥一个道貌岸然的知识分子。一转身就被卜凡堵在试衣间了，然后他笑，愿者上钩了。

“先送我去学校，等我讲座开完再做。”

讲座没有开完卜凡就走了。原因是岳明辉站在台上试音的时候推眼镜的时候望了一眼卜凡，直接被卜凡直接抓着按在台上办了。

还好这间教室的钥匙是岳明辉拿着，那个时间点没人进来。

卜凡撑着岳明辉光滑紧致的双腿，把岳明辉下身岔开到最大，背压在演讲台上大力捅，岳明辉的衬衫还穿在身上，上衣几颗扣子扯崩了，乳头正被卜凡隔着衬衫用力啃着，唾液把布料浸得透明，乳首肿起来，光亮彤红。

卜凡也穿着白衬衫，上衣扣子却全解开了，挂在臂膀上，下身只解开了西装裤的腰带，穿着裤子下体在岳明辉股间进出。

岳明辉被干到呼吸紊乱，眼镜带了雾气，卜凡的下体太大了，几乎没有润滑就长驱直入，被干了好一会儿才流出肠液渐渐通畅，他咬着下唇拧着眉，背后双湿了，汗水黏满身子，空调开得挺大，热气蒸起来浑身毛孔被冷空气刺激得缩紧。

这件衣服等下肯定是穿不了了。

卜凡很满意岳明辉隐忍的表情，这个表情不常见，平时都是完全放开了眉目含春荡浪呻吟的样子，此刻岳明辉整个人此刻像是穿着衣服浸在水里，内裤还挂在一条腿上，袜子也没有脱，只有腿部一节光滑的皮肤露在外头，被他顶得前后摇摆，身体软的像要化开。

像是被迫剥掉了内心道貌岸然的欲望，却还穿着这身皮囊。

他愈发用力顶着，两个人都没有发声，教室里只有粗大的呼吸声若隐若现，讲台咯吱作响。

他没有戴套子，硕大的下体吞吐在岳明辉腿间，低头一顶，一滴汗坠到岳明辉胸前，终于把白灼都喷到岳明辉身体最深处。

岳明辉昂起头下身一抖，脚趾蜷起来。衬衣全透了，贴着上身，胸前的纹路全都显现出来，胸口不住起伏着，射在了卜凡肚子上。

卜凡抽出身子，不知道从哪里摸出来一颗跳蛋，直接塞到岳明辉下体，把要顺着岳明辉后穴流出来的精液堵住了。

“上台的时候把我的东西都含好了，别被我发现你提前抠出来。否则我会让全场都听到你在台上后头被弄的声音。”

卜凡知道岳明辉故意引他来学校是什么意思，李英超有一部分大学同学作为交换生一起来英国了。岳明辉无非就是要满足自己在现任的前任熟人面前拥有了人的样子。只是他大概只会想到卜凡会把他按在台上做了，却没想过卜凡这种方式羞辱他。

哼，但既然要算计，自然就要付出这种代价了。卜凡冷笑。

岳明辉外头套了件白褂子，遮住了里面半干的皱巴巴的衬衫，表情还是依然很稳重，纯正饱满的英式发音，流利得说着。下体被那枚椭圆隔着，移动间还能听到肚子里轻微的水声，他的腿是抖的，毫无力气，全靠手撑在台上，冷汗从额际渗出来。

台下的卜凡翘着腿在看他讲座，晃了晃手里的远程遥控。见他发挥正常，看到一半就走了。

讲完最后一句，岳明辉微不可见地吸了口气。等人渐渐走光，才挪到厕所，坐在马桶上，手指伸入后穴把股间的跳蛋拔出来，肚子里已经被暖透了的精液不断流出来发出饽饽的水声，红白的液体染红了便缸里的池水。

他出血了。

只不过是想要自我满足炫耀一下自己的男朋友而已，李英超的同学也并不知道卜凡是李英超的前男友，他有必要动那么大气来折磨他吗？

有，现在不就是了？  
岳明辉看着一池红白的浊水，睫毛投下一片阴影，或许是下体移动间真的触到了哪根神经，他觉得心角有些隐隐作痛。


	4. Chapter 4

岳明辉发烧了，连续低烧了一个星期。那日在教室里开着空调被卜凡干，衣服湿透来不及换又被吹干就着凉了，他爱好健身，以往照他的体质这点着凉是不会生病的，但好巧不巧的是卜凡内射在了他后穴的伤口里，精液和肠液又被跳蛋堵在肚子里泡了几个小时，下体发炎抵抗力下降就引起了发烧。

要按体质不好的人，都得烧糊了。但岳明辉也只是微微低烧而已。后穴伤口扯得挺大，撕裂了一碰就是一大片血，给自己抹药的时候都倒吸好几口气才能完成。好在那天以后卜凡似乎还没消气，所以居然一个星期都没有碰他，不过其实以往他不主动的话，卜凡也多半是不会主动对他做些什么的。

岳明辉苦中作乐，自己这是因祸得福了？但又一想不对，计划有误，让卜凡离不开自己身体的周期可能写得太短了一点，不过好在还在差额范围里。理科生思维让他又沉默了起来，抱着咖啡身体陷在书房的皮质座椅里，他不喜欢吃甜，黑咖里没有糖，苦味儿溢满整个房间，雾气下的金丝眼镜下的眼睛看不清神情。

卜凡解了密码锁进门，一推门家里客厅冷冷清清，他才察觉是有好几天没有看到岳明辉出门来迎接他了。往日岳明辉先回家或者他先回家，其中一个人进了门，总会对上眼然后在玄关上来几发。但他大概有一个星期没有对上过岳明辉的眼了，岳明辉许是因为吃了苦头，这周无论白天黑夜都有些避开他，连夜里也不再用脸贴着他后背入睡。

呵，欲拒还迎用两次也就腻味了，于是卜凡也不去主动搭理岳明辉。

岳明辉倒不是因为吃了苦头而不去招惹卜凡，只是不想被卜凡知道自己发烧了。以他对卜凡的了解对方大概是不会内疚的，反而会按着低烧的他做得更欢，见了血愈发兴奋。他想得到卜凡，可以机关算尽，但绝不是用那么轻贱自己身体曲意逢迎的手段，更何况卜凡也没说错，他骨子里就有股清高，不想让卜凡看到他因此受挫的样子。

于是一来二去，两人算是冷战了整整一周。

僵局是被节日打破的，七夕到了。  
洋人是不过七夕的，但不代表国际品牌方不过问中国市场，卜凡工作室合作的品牌方那天有个通告，无非就是穿着所谓中国风走走秀，扣个天人相隔的爱情主题。那场秀不是非常严肃，但是也准备得细致，服化色彩无一不用心。

场地是露天的，卜凡穿着正装在后台指挥着一群人都能看到。岳明辉翘腿握着膝盖坐在这头，觉着一群长腿窄腰打翻在这热火朝天但井井有条的画面里着实赏心悦目。本来他是不会来卜凡的工作场合的，但恰好那天听到卜凡接电话安排这次工作的时候有个声音扭扭捏捏，就让李振洋给他弄了一张邀请函。

就算他和卜凡关系再怎么冷淡也是他和卜凡的事，并不代表别人能摸到他的人，待他来会一会这个小妖精。

卜凡时不时看一眼不远处的岳明辉，一身净色的改良唐装，刘海往后梳了个背头，金丝带链眼镜，膝盖上放着把扇子。偶尔朝这边看，其他时候都低头在翻书，嘴边虎牙藏起来，带着温和客气的微笑，透着股清风和煦的恬淡气质，与一旁声色百态张扬锐丽的模特们在一起呈现出一股岁月静好的反差。

岳明辉人如其名，一戴眼镜就愈发眉目生辉，组里的人也是见过各色美人的，还是有几个被这股气质吸引频频盯着看。

肯定又是故意的，不知道又用了什么条件让李振洋给他开了后门。  
但不知道为什么对方一身唐装坐在那里居然让他心情有些莫名的愉悦，岳明辉手腕还是优秀，欲拒还迎总算有些新意，卜凡心想。

秀自然是成功的，因为是东方主题，所以开个小庆功宴的时候就顺便庆祝七夕。岳明辉的邀请函自然是能去庆功宴的。

但他今天和卜凡不开同一辆车来，两人分前后到达，进了场子，岳明辉就径自找一处坐下，没有表现跟卜凡认识的迹象。

庆功宴的形式是露天BBQ，烤肉的香气和果酒的清爽味儿四起，绝大部分人都换了休闲装，岳明辉一身唐装显得有些格格不入，偏偏他又坐在主桌，齐刷刷得都朝他望过来。品牌方笑眯眯地介绍这是李振洋的表哥，岳教授，对这次的主题很感兴趣，特意邀请来观秀的。然后又卖了个关子，说是我们卜总的家属，这间海外分公司股份虽是李振洋和国内老板占大头，卜凡却是主事儿的人，称得上一声卜总。模特圈里情爱早已不分性别，大家并不意外，只是意外二人刚刚看起来毫无交集。 

有人调侃，卜总玩儿的是远远眉目传情的一套。

卜凡脸有些变了颜色，心底有一丝愠怒，不是因为岳明辉突然来的一出煞了他的面子，而是让别人来介绍岳明辉与他的身份。他的人什么时候轮到别人来介绍了。

于是气氛有些尴尬，岳明辉虽是知识分子，但家世从商，大小场面见多，最擅长的就是打圆场。便笑道今天来的唐突，不好打扰卜凡工作，所以只是作为嘉宾身份来的，大家莫要调笑，起身换了个位置，走到卜凡身边坐下。

毕竟是BBQ，一桌人挨个儿介绍过后说了些客套话就散开各自玩儿了，岳明辉在湖边品着酒，远处的古堡映在玻璃似的湖面上，背着手一身唐装，风掠过湖面波光淋漓，带起衣角摇曳，风姿绰约。画面出挑又和谐。

卜凡走到他身后，沉着脸。

“那么惦念我，在家里装作不理人，却需要到我工作环境里来找存在感了？”  
“我不过是七夕孤单，无聊来看个秀。”  
“看个秀要去招惹李振洋？”  
“我跟我表弟要个邀请函好像没什么问题吧？还是说，你介意我利用你上一个床上人的人脉资源？”

卜凡脸色更黑，头扭到一边皱着眉不与岳明辉继续谈。他刚刚是看到岳明辉面色有些不佳又咳嗽了几声才走过来的，不想说了两句气氛又变回了原来的样子。岳明辉看起来是真的生气了，只是他有什么立场生气呢，明明每次挑事儿的都是他，非要把卜凡最不想提的部分翻出来在卜凡跟前挑衅，却总一副理所当然的样子。

自己才应该是还治其人之身，理所应当的那个人。卜凡丝毫不觉得自己伤了对方的身子有什么不对。

“你就那么想激怒我？有什么意思呢？”卜凡难得的没有直接暴怒。  
“当然有意思啊，毕竟已经是我床上的人，心里还想着别人，不介意的那是圣人，我岳明辉只不过是个俗人。”岳明辉轻飘飘地答，关子也懒得卖了，直接倒豆子的说了一通就要走。这里风开始变大了，他本已经快病好了，刚刚却喝了不少酒，这会儿感觉酒气烧上了头，眼前有些恍惚，不想被卜凡看出来他发烧了，于是转身走。

岳明辉这么开诚布公的说，卜凡反而没有对峙的立场了。正好旁边的人目光望过来，卜凡也不好再继续发作，回头和其他到场的合作方开始应酬。

岳明辉坐在烤炉前，这儿的温度稍高一些，他喝了两杯温水，稍微缓和了头晕，娴熟地开始烤起肉来。他做饭不是很好，烤肉却特别在行。年轻时独身来英国留学的时候吃不惯粗糙的食物，就靠这手技能撑过来。不一会儿香气四溢，引得路人频频生津。主桌旁站着的实习生走过来，说要端去给卜凡那桌子。那人一开口他就知道是电话那头的小妖精，岳明辉虽有些晕，但也没忘了最初要来就是为了收拾这个人，本以为主办品牌方介绍过他的身份对方就安分了，没想到那么不识抬举，还要自己跑上门来。

实习生还是有几分姿色，是个大学生，样貌有几分李英超的影子，尤其白皙的皮肤和一双大眼睛，难怪能直接越级给卜凡打电话还让卜凡和颜悦色的听他撒娇了那么久。

岳明辉将伸过来要直接拿走碟子的手按住，头没抬，“问人拿东西要经过别人同意，家里父母没有教过你什么是礼貌吗。”

“我给凡哥拿，明辉哥不是凡哥的男友吗？应该不介意的吧。”对方也不弱，一嘴一个凡哥，仿佛区别自己的身份似的。

“既然知道是我的人，那自然是我自己喂。”岳明辉依旧没有抬头。

“但我看凡哥也没有太在意你啊，你要来这儿还得经过他上一任床上人的同意。”他刚才在后面都听到了。

岳明辉轻笑，说好，那你去问你的凡哥，他的现任床上人不同意你拿走这盘东西，你看他会不会同意你直接拿走。

实习生是卜凡叫过来问岳明辉的，他知道实习生对他有遐想，多半会和岳明辉起冲突，岳明辉愈发不理他，他就愈想看看如果他放纵实习生顶撞岳明辉，岳明辉顶着他家属的身份的会怎么做。没想到岳明辉直接把事儿原封不动的还给他。

实习生跑过来怯生生地，小脸委屈得都要掉眼泪。  
“明辉哥说我一个实习生还不够格给他端盘子，凡哥你要吃东西估计得亲自去拿了。”

“想不到岳教授还挺有个性的。”品牌方饶有兴致的说了一句，一副看好戏的样子。

卜凡自然是知道实习生有添油加醋，也不拆穿，只道，“你说你凡哥给了你这个资格让你端过来。”

品牌方有些诧异，岳家是李家的外家，李家人国内势利了得，所以李振洋才工作不到五年就轻松在国外开了分公司直接让卜凡空降做了负责人。他以为卜凡会碍于这层关系帮岳明辉说话，不想卜凡直接抬了实习生，分明是让岳明辉降了身份。

岳明辉见实习生一脸得意的走过来，就知道卜凡的答案了。  
“我看你也挺可怜的，在这儿端着个主母身份，不过就是个爬上凡哥床的人罢了。”

岳明辉轻笑了一下，不意外，直接将盘子轻轻一推，烤肉散了一地。摆出一个无辜的表情，怂了一下肩膀。 

“诶哟，掉咯。”

实习生气的脸都青了。

“小朋友，你再嘚瑟，他也没有上过你的床。”岳明辉嘴角的虎牙露出来。

却被闻声走过来的卜凡直接将他拉倒了旁边的休息室里，关上门。

 

“怎么，冲撞了你的小姘头，想在这里教育我这个正室？”岳明辉手被拧得生疼，头又开始晕了起来。

“正室？”卜凡冷笑了一声，将岳明辉摔在沙发上。

“也不对，你的小姘头说我只不过是爬上你的床的人罢了。想想也是，毕竟你在操我的时候，心里头想的都不知道是谁的脸。”

卜凡脸色全部暗下来，直接捏着岳明辉的下巴，倾身压过来，两人的唇只隔着一指。  
“那我就让你试一试我在床上操你的时候想着别人。”

卜凡掀起了岳明辉的衣摆，把岳明辉身体压成V字，掰开岳明辉的内裤用手指直接将岳明辉后穴扯开一条缝隙，拿起休息室的红酒直接灌进去，然后提着下身捅进去。

拨通了李振洋的电话，开着外放却按了静音，只是岳明辉的角度看不到。  
岳明辉听到李振洋在那边莫名的喂了几声，心下一紧，卜凡居然真的让自己的前任床伴听他被干的声音。但唯一庆幸的是红酒灼得他后穴发烫，盖过了原本不正常的的体温，没让卜凡发现他发烧了。他被捅得迷迷糊糊，身体的温度越来越高，后穴的红酒混着肠液，卜凡的庞然大物在他体内进进出出的颜色渗人。

声愈来愈大，卜凡比往常都要用力，埋在他颈间将他脖子咬出了一口血。

落地窗外还是人来人往，随时会有人走近发现，他用最后一点力气夹紧了卜凡的腰，舔了一下嘴边的虎牙。不示弱的断断续续的吐出一句话。

“但是操我的感觉比较好一点啊，毕竟李振洋不会那么主动。”

卜凡觉得自己是疯了，岳明辉这句话居然让他特别兴奋，快感翻倍，简直马上就要射出来。

他其实早就看出来岳明辉有些醉了，以岳明辉的脾气开罪实习生是正常的，更何况他还抹杀了岳明辉的面子，但岳明辉却丝毫没被挫败的样子，反而笑得更欢。  
他不知道自己哪来那么大的怒气，是气岳明辉非要将李振洋翻出来，还是气岳明辉这次不肯示弱一整个晚上都不理他。

岳明辉可以发酒疯，他是清醒的。  
可他却停不下来。


	5. Chapter 5

卜凡抱着烫得发昏的岳明辉走出休息室的时候再次遭到了众人目光的洗礼。

“内子喝醉了，我先带他回去，大家继续玩儿。”他朝品牌方点了个头，动作自然到不能再自然，表情都看不出破绽。

岳明辉唐装下摆全湿了，沾染了一大片斑驳的红酒和血渍，卜凡的西装外套盖在他身上，遮住了痕迹。他身体烫得不行，像烧开的水，体温从低烧转成了高烧。他几乎是被干晕过去的，其实按照他的意志力，是不至于意识都涣散了的，只是在卜凡发狠顶到最后一下的时候，他顺势闭上了眼。

品牌方和李家有合作，自然也和岳家有联系，岳教授这张脸皮还是要的。装晕应该是最好的离开这里的方式了。

卜凡也不知道是真当他晕过去还是发现了他装晕没拆穿，打横把他抱到了怀中，将他脸按进自己胸膛里。

那姿势亲昵地倒像是吵完架刚和好的恩爱夫妻。

众人一副了然的样子，实习生还不死心，迎上来想要假惺惺地问候几句，直接被卜凡沉着脸丢了一句话，经过他身边都没停下。

“明天你不用来上班了。”

实习生一脸不可置信地站在后面看卜凡的大步流星，后者低头脸贴在岳明辉额上触了一下，眼里闪过的关切让他像个笑话。

岳明辉在卜凡怀里勾起了一个若有似无的笑。小朋友，跟我斗还太早了。

 

当然是笑话，冲撞了老板娘，还想留下来吗？  
公司众人小声议论着，边上的助理小姑娘捂着嘴脸蛋微红，卜总抱着夫人好霸道总裁啊。

车厢里的霸总本人却换了一副脸色，皱着眉冲枕在自己大腿上的人说，“发烧了为什么不说？”

告诉你你就会停下来吗？岳明辉没回，转了方向，头离开卜凡染着檀香味的胸膛。他头晕得紧，车里的空调让他身上由热转冷，脑袋里像有汽水的气泡一阵一阵的灌上来。

卜凡看着腿上的人，眼镜下的面颊是不正常的红晕，想抬手抚上对方汗水浸湿得发丝凌乱的额际，又收回手。命代驾司机调高了空调温度，换成暖气。他还穿着正装，岳明辉滚烫的体温和车内温度让他衬衫渐渐湿了表情却没有丝毫不悦。

岳明辉依旧躺在他腿上，但头离他胸膛远远的，几乎要挪到膝盖上，脸也背对着他。他盯着岳明辉的后脑勺，平时夜里那么粘人，怎么生个病反而安分了。

甚至有些疏远。

卜凡觉得自己今晚是失控了，在岳明辉身体里放肆得太不正常，一开始红渍他当是红酒，后来质感太粘稠他才发现是做出了血来。

岳明辉后穴那个伤口看起来并不像新的，这次灌了红酒是做过润滑的，不可能那么容易就破了，只有可能是上次在学校教室里就弄破了，扯开了旧伤。

但他见了血和岳明辉的表情反而更兴奋，仿佛野兽闻见腥味要将人整个撕咬入腹，根本停不下来。

他重欲，但从来不会纵欲到这样。岳明辉这幅身体他是愈发上瘾了。情绪和欲望都仿佛被岳明辉轻易操纵一样。

这并不是什么好事。卜凡看着因为车内温度升高渐渐平复了呼吸睡过去的岳明辉，给李振洋打了个电话。

“刚刚干嘛了？拨过来又不说话。大清早给你洋哥我打电话，不知道扰人清梦者死啊？”

“你这边有熟悉的私人医生吗？可以上门看特殊情况的那种。”

“怎么，去了英国还能来例假了噢？”

“哥，我把岳明辉弄伤了。”

“你啊……”

对方顿了一下，但没有多言，只是说我马上发给你。毕竟岳明辉的邀请函是用李英超的新公寓地址跟李振洋换的，若李振洋不换，岳明辉也去不了这场秀。他们四个人之间这种复杂的关系，谁又能多说谁一句呢？

私人医生到得快，打了点滴，又开了外伤药，岳明辉的烧降得很快，第二天凌晨就几乎正常了。卜凡守了一夜，天光的时候就去熬粥了，还弄了碗解酒汤。

岳明辉醒来就看到扶着额在他旁边打盹的卜凡，他低头看了一下自己，衣服换过了，身体感觉很清爽，应该是擦拭过了，下体疼痛也舒缓了很多有被上过药的感觉，这情况真是难得一见仿佛做梦。但他倒不意外，昨晚卜凡给李振洋打电话的时候他没睡着，都听到了。只有些自嘲地觉着赔上身体换这种补偿的温柔的买卖实在太亏本。

卜凡听到响动醒了，转身去厨房把粥和解酒汤拿来，唤岳明辉喝。

这是一个周以来卜凡没有对他冷着脸说的第一句。

岳明辉也不端着，欣然接受，只是说你喂我。

卜凡没想到岳明辉会这样发作，愣了一下，只拿了个小食台放在床上将碗端到岳明辉面前。

留下一句话就转身去上班。

“以后想去哪个场子，要直接跟我说就可以。”

岳明辉想，嗯，这算是给了个老板娘身份让他可以以后在卜凡的工作场所畅通无阻，也不算太亏。于是顺着台阶下，端起粥开始喝了起来。

二人的关系又这么莫名其妙地缓和了。只是卜凡又大半个周不再碰岳明辉，理由当然是岳明辉后穴的伤还没好。岳明辉也不是什么受虐狂，没再主动求欢。只是两个周才开了一次荤，还是痛大于快感的，这天晚上自己给自己后穴上药的时候听着药膏化在后穴里有些黏糊的水声又起了些旖旎地心思。

卜凡加班还没回来，他在床上敞开了大腿用手指在下体里进进出出，后穴内壁的伤已经结痂剥落，愈合的嫩肉表面有些痒，他指尖一蹭过去就引得浑身颤抖，下体缩起来紧紧吸着手指，可后穴平日吃惯了大物，几根手指进去仍觉着空虚，他不满足地又加了一指，四根手指都捅入后穴，伤口实在是太痒了，扣上去又痒又疼，却十分过瘾，他用手指弄得后穴水声渐大，忍不住舔了舔嘴角，闭起眼无意识地喊出了卜凡的名字。

“卜凡，嗯……干我。”

“这么想我，想到欲求不满。”门口发出一声笑，低哑性感，他汗毛都竖起来，卜凡不知什么时候回来的，靠在门口看他自渎，岳明辉仰起头，下巴的汗低下来，划过饱满结实的胸前，睫毛向下又抬起，对上卜凡的眼。

卜凡倾身覆上来，一边吻他的嘴一边脱衣服，他一边手继续在自己下体里搅动着，一边搂上卜凡的脖子，唇舌全被卜凡吸在嘴里，头皮一阵阵发麻。

卜凡解开了一大半衬衣的扣子就直接把他压到床上了，手指就着岳明辉还在自己体内的手指伸入已经被撑开的肉穴，卜凡手指骨架都比岳明辉大一圈，直接覆着岳明辉的手指在已淫液泛滥的洞穴内搅拌，仿佛在后穴里指尖纠缠相扣。

卜凡的指尖追逐着他的指尖每一下划过伤口的新肉，岳明辉都颤抖一次，顶端涌出透明的白灼。卜凡深深浅浅轻轻重重地玩弄他那块肉，弄得他身体里的快感伴随着痛痒一阵阵袭来，呻吟从嘴里冒出来，和后穴多到溢满已经顺着股间流出来的液体一样源源不断。

他忍不住将后穴里的手指抽出来，一手亮晶晶得黏连着下体拉出丝，然后要伸到自己下体想自己舒缓欲望，却被卜凡的手按住了。

“给我……”他下体抵在卜凡坚实的腹肌上滑来滑去，长时的得不到满足，腿岔得更大，被卜凡吻到要化掉，唾液分泌过多从嘴角流出来。额际胸前背后全是汗。

整个人从上到下都湿淋淋的。

“要谁给你。”卜凡含着他的舌头轻笑，又舔了一下他舌头下端。

“卜凡……给我。”他咽了一口唾沫，喉结上下移动。睫毛颤抖，眼角红的都要滴出水。

“叫老公，就……操死你。”卜凡似乎还不满意，又按了一下他伤口那块肉。

“老公……”他含糊地喊出两个字，就被卜凡提着下身直接捅入，放肆地操弄了起来。

室内的温度和呻吟声呼吸声打翻在一起，盘旋上升，热得都要化开来。

卜凡一整晚将他按在床上里里外外各种姿势地做了4次，做到他再也喊不出来，像一摊水一样瘫在床上。然后一副饱足的样子，难得心情很好起来做早餐。 岳明辉被卜凡捞起来喂了一口粥，甜的。

他不喜欢吃甜。  
但他知道李英超喜欢，所以卜凡还是习惯性的做了甜吗？

他含着一口甜，觉得发苦。

前一秒在床上要你喊老公跟你亲密无间翻云覆雨的人，后一秒其实根本就不知道你的口味偏好。


	6. Chapter 6

入了9月就进入春夏四大时装周，卜凡负责的是新公司，上下都要手把手打点，本就很忙，现在更是忙得每天日夜颠倒，三天两头出差，但自他病好那夜开始，卜凡但凡人在爱丁堡，就一定会回家休息，所以岳明辉还是能摸到个体温。他没有课的时候也会精心拾掇一番去看秀，不会跟着卜凡进出后台，只在前场跟卜凡在人群里对上一眼。

二人渐渐看起来像是真的成了恩爱夫妻，只有岳明辉自己知道，只不过是他没再发作罢了。

不是不发作，只是他觉着自己似乎计较得太多了，他和卜凡在一起这才三个月不到，不可能一下就抹灭掉卜凡和李英超的那十年，有些习惯早已刻到卜凡生命中，就算要活生生抠出来也不可能一日促成。虽然他想起来这些大小习惯就浑身酸楚，仿佛被扎了一百根尖端抹了柠檬汁儿的针儿。但又一想过犹不及，之前他将彼此间的齿轮拧得太紧，现在应该松一松，先养精蓄锐，让风筝先飞一会儿再收线也不迟。

于是这一松线，就松到了圣诞节。卜凡圣诞节其实也是有行程安排的，只是这次的秀要在上海办，而岳明辉学校放了个小长假，于是他俩恰好都有时间回国了。

岳明辉跟着卜凡回国，解释是小长假陪他过个圣诞顺路回家看望家人。其实他早就跟家里人闹翻，一直僵持不定才到处执教，这次去只是想陪着卜凡罢了。他不知道卜凡有没有从李振洋那里听过些什么，但卜凡对他这次的行程安排没有细问。他跟着卜凡的模特组一起上的飞机，一路上卜凡睡的很沉，像是很久没有休息过。飞机穿过棉花糖一样的云层，划破天际，他总觉得一切看起来太过平静，这次回国要打破些什么。

卜凡的秀开在晚上，下午刚到秀场，却临时接到个总公司的电话要他马上转回北京。这场秀本也是个普通的品牌方的成衣展，卜凡不用打点太多，走个过场就好，于是安排好了就订了票赶去北京。岳明辉是北京人，自然也顺理成章跟着飞回了北京。

到了北京正好夜幕降临，星星刚刚挂起来。岳明辉和卜凡紧着赶到了卜凡公司，事情倒是处理得很顺利，只是没见到李振洋。岳明辉知道李振洋在哪里。

李英超今晚实习单位不加班。

卜凡那么快就赶来北京，还有什么别的原因他也大约是懂的。只是假装看不到追寻的余光。外面下雪了，他突然只想过个安静的圣诞。  
但是愈发想回避，这个圣诞就必然是不能安宁的。

他们出了公司就先到附近店里简单吃了个晚饭，然后在街上走走。北京商圈的圣诞节气氛还是浓重的，张灯结彩火树银花，卜凡随手从公司拿了把伞，黑色的长柄雨伞，一米九的身高撑起来一片小天，他并肩走在卜凡身边，一步一步迈进雪里。

可卜凡走的那条路，却不是他想要的。李英超从李振洋和卜凡曾经的房子搬走后租用的新公寓的大门出现在对街角落的时候，岳明辉觉得有点冷，想转身。却见李英超穿着毛绒外套，抱着一箱子材料，没有撑伞，远远跑过来了。

今天李英超单位没有要求加班，他却不想一个人过这种热闹的节日，于是自行加了班，晚晚才回来。

其实卜凡也不算故意将路引到李英超的新公寓，他们公司本就在商圈，和李英超的新公寓隔着两条街，穿过商圈就能看到。那个公寓还是他刻意安排的，因为李振洋也在这个公司。  
这都是岳明辉算好了的。

这个角度并不能直接看到门口，要穿过重重树影和明灭的灯火才能隐约看到。  
但他不用眼睛看，就能感觉到身边人的眉眼一瞬间都柔和了。

早就意料到会有这种场景，没有人比岳明辉看得更清楚卜凡曾经是怎样每月每年偷偷的躲在李英超身后看着李英超的，曾经在学校里，甚至卜凡每次给李英超送东西，他都暗地里帮过一把手，因为卜凡看李英超的时候，岳明辉也在身后看着他。

岳明辉第一次不喜欢的自己计较的性子，什么事情都算得太清楚，也意味着这一条公式套进去，就不能抱有产生其他结果的期待。

这个结果就包括了站在对角的李振洋。  
李振洋也躲在建筑物后在看李英超，他等了一晚上，人终于出现了，眉眼一瞬间弯弯，撑着和卜凡一样的黑色雨伞站在雪里，三人站位形成一个巨大的三角形。李英超似乎是知道李振洋在身后的样子，回头朝那个方向张望了一下，又假装在看别处，只是转身的时候吐了一下舌头，眼里有股狡黠的傲娇。

卜凡的眼一瞬间暗了下来。  
岳明辉安静的在旁边看着，果然是这个结果。他应该高兴，可他见着卜凡暗下来的眼神不知道为什么不是高兴，居然是觉得心疼。认真算起来，他把李英超送到李振洋和卜凡之间，李振洋提出要帮卜凡吸引李英超的注意让卜凡能脱身，这场算计里每一步卜凡都是被算计的那个人，他甚至没有反抗过这个结局。

因为最想要卜凡忘掉李英超的人不是李振洋，也不是岳明辉，就是卜凡自己。  
其实一个李振洋就足够带走李英超，他比谁都清楚，可他却偏偏太过计较，跟在后面在卜凡心上补了这一刀。 

不远处的圣诞曲响起来，天际滑过了一颗流星，仿佛麋鹿踏着铃声载着圣诞老人送来了礼物。岳明辉抬头看流星的尾巴，今年圣诞的雪真大啊。  
他没有许愿。

那天晚上他们没有做爱，第二天卜凡说要回一趟老家。岳明辉没问什么原因，只是说那他也顺道回个家，几天后再碰头一起回英国。

但岳明辉其实没回家，偷偷跟着卜凡回了河北。  
那是卜凡家，也是李英超家。两家是远房亲戚，卜家在山东。先前卜家生意出了些问题便搬过来互相照应，后来生意重振了，却因为两边老人家不愿意分开便没搬走，依旧和李家住在一个院子里。

卜凡一推门就能看到他和李英超初见的那个葡萄架子，冬天看不见叶子，光秃秃的。卜凡就站在雪里，抬头看那颗光秃秃的葡萄树，不知道在想些什么。但岳明辉知道，卜凡已经懂得李英超这次彻底走远了。

河北的雪比北京的还要大，他站在卜凡身后脸被风雪刮得生疼。  
卜凡到底没有在家里睡，岳明辉觉得他应该是承受不起比那颗葡萄树更多的回忆。然后卜凡一个人在外面喝了很多酒，和第一次跟李英超分手一样。那一次是被李振洋看到了，而这一次是岳明辉。

卜凡醉到他怎么跟着进酒店房间的都不知道，卜凡非常能喝酒，无论多少应酬都是很冷静的回家睡下，他第一次看到卜凡醉成这样。醉到不省人事，蜷在被子里只露出一个后脑勺，像个受伤的孩子。  
他过去俯身将卜凡搂在怀里，像是母亲，拍拍卜凡的背。

卜凡将头埋进他胸膛，过了一回儿又推开，然后又扑过来把他按在床上，紧紧抱住。岳明辉觉得自己的报应来了，卜凡抱着他吐出了三个字。

“李英超……”

一滴眼泪落到他脸上，不是他的，是卜凡的。

他顿了一下，抬手轻轻抚上了卜凡的脸。  
“凡哥哥，我爱你。”  
前半句话是李英超的口气，后半句却是他的。  
卜凡的吻轻柔地落了下来。

 

张小娴说过，不要那么相信自己的回忆，你记忆里的人，不一定同样想念你。  
金三顺说过，回忆只是回忆而已，回忆是没有任何力量的。

可没有人说过，翻阅别人的回忆，就是握着把索命尖刀，温柔捅入自己的柔软心脏。


	7. Chapter 7

爱丁堡今年的雪化得很晚，三月还在飘，岳明辉翻了一下春节回国带过来的新日历，惊蛰已至。他顶着金丝边眼镜坐在书房里，手边是一如既往的黑咖，苦的发涩。

他在看手中的笔记本，琢磨着要不要改一笔，然后抿了一口黑咖，苦味侵袭味蕾，稍微清醒了一点，于是还是保留了本子上年初写下的痕迹。  
第二阶段：2019/01/01-2019/09/30，范围150-273天（约5-10个月）目标：拔掉他心中那两朵红白玫瑰的刺。

这个笔迹是他年前留下的，与第一阶段的计划断了五天，那五天是他重新思考他和卜凡这段关系的日子。  
那天晚上卜凡除了亲吻他，没再做什么，所以他没等卜凡醒来就走了。  
卜凡并不知道那个夜里发生了什么。

如果卜凡叫出那三个字的时候亲吻下来还进行了下一步，那他大概就不会再写这第二阶段了，毕竟对于一个精神洁癖来说，被爱人拥抱着喊别人的名字已经是极限，如果卜凡做到了最后一步，那他可以连自己都丢掉，不要结果。  
好在他学着李英超的口气抚上卜凡的脸的时候，卜凡只是轻轻地亲吻了他的额头。于是他心底又无法自拔的生出了一点新的希冀。

他犹豫的那一笔要不要改，不是怕了，也不是没自信，而是觉得有些累了。  
孙子兵法写道伤敌一千自损八百，是贬的。而他跟卜凡岂止是两败俱伤，几乎就是他单方面亏损自己，成就了卜凡的解脱。

但他依旧算得精准，卜凡终于是和他的计划一样，开始解脱了。  
英国的寒假只放到一月底，他没跟卜凡回英国，而是直接请了几天假连着寒假，直接进入了休眠期。卜凡一如既往地没有对他的去留追究，所以他在自己名下北京的另一幢房子里抱着自己过了个冬。  
也不是不能回家过年的，只是不想看到李振洋。

李振洋大概是能在今年得了李英超的，他也能在今年得了卜凡，可他却没什么兴奋的感觉了。  
再回英国的时候卜凡对他的态度倒是转变了很多，也许是李英超和李振洋正在从卜凡心里走出去，他就像个无可选择的替补一样，慢慢一点一点地，挪进卜凡的心房。

现在的卜凡会起床给他做早餐，有空的时候会去学校接他下班，偶尔还会抱着他入睡。对于他不再热衷于发作这件事，卜凡也是察觉到了的，只是仍旧不问原因。二人的关系反而像是生分了，从前他斤斤计较，逼得卜凡不得不对他次次爆发，却总能触到卜凡内心深处，而现在他不知道卜凡在想些什么，卜凡也不知道他在想些什么。  
但他并不是真的不计较，他知道只要他只要一日还爱着卜凡，李英超和李振洋的存在就只是他心底一座休眠的活火山，哪天还是会突然爆发的。

他跟卜凡的关系算是彻底转变了，唯一不变的是，卜凡依旧沉迷于他的身体。这当然得益于他早前6个月的步步为营。也好在卜凡还沉迷于他的身体，才能让他有卜凡还在他身边的实感。

此刻卜凡正在玄关上亲吻他，他刚刚一进家门就被按在门边的榻子上了，这间房子是拿从前卜凡与李振洋同居的房子与李振洋换的，李振洋性子懒，能坐着就坚决不会站着，能躺着就坚决不会坐着，所以家中处处都是软榻，随时都能躺下，这也就成了卜凡和他做爱的欢乐场，他们几乎在这个房子里每一个角落做过。  
他当初要换这座房子，当然也是为了膈应卜凡。也许是春天到了，心中的蛰伏已久的蛇虫也惊醒了，此刻不知为何觉，他居然觉得有点膈应自己。

卜凡和李振洋在这间房子里做过爱吗？在这个榻子上接过吻吗？在推开门的时候拥抱过吗？  
蛰虫醒了，痛痒又开始爬上了心头。

卜凡见他分神，咬了一口他的下唇，却不重。他皱起了眉，唇舌更激烈的纠缠了上去，然后被卜凡按在榻子上剥掉了下身的衣物，像是剥掉了他好不容易穿上的画皮一样，他抓着卜凡的背，腿缠上卜凡的腰，俯在卜凡耳边说“用力干我，干死我。”  
即使痛痒难耐，仿佛从胸口爬出了一万只蝼蚁，他也依旧无法放开他。

卜凡很久没有感觉到岳明辉这样热烈了，不是说平时他和岳明辉做爱的时候对方不配合，反而多么羞耻的姿势甚至器具，岳明辉都随他在他身上开发。但从岳明辉今年回英国开始，他们做爱岳明辉就是总有些心不在焉的，他不去追究，是因为岳明辉亲眼见到了他去看李英超。将心比心，他看着李英超和李振洋，岳明辉就看着他和李英超，一个人再怎么强势骄傲也好，这种画面无论如何都是残忍而尖锐的。所以他不问，是觉得感同身受。他们像是两个受伤的刺猬，抱在一起取暖，心却没有贴在一起。

他不是不知道那天晚上那个画面会出现，是岳明辉做的局。但他还是去了，为什么呢？真的只是想亲眼去目送自己这段堪称懦弱的爱情吗？也许不是的，他还想看岳明辉见到了他对李英超特有的却永远不会对岳明辉表现出的神情，会不会就此死心放开他。

答案是岳明辉不会。  
他就仿佛放下了心里的一块石头，继续卑劣的享受岳明辉给予他的一切，理所当然。  
他甚至开始想和岳明辉互相亏欠，不想再和李英超与李振洋藕断丝连。  
只不过现在，岳明辉似乎并不知道。

他只是觉得岳明辉的眼里似乎有什么东西又复苏了，开始变回从前那样咄咄逼人，可他却觉得期待起来。

岳明辉觉得今天的卜凡有些怪，眼神里不止是欲望，但他看不懂是什么，他脑子里总闪烁着卜凡和李振洋在这间房子里做爱的虚拟画面，像是已经到了迷宫出口，却一转弯，又走进了死胡同。他缠紧了卜凡的腰，将自己的下身往卜凡的硕大上送，可卜凡却总收着一点力，好像多用一分就会怕把他碰坏的样子，明明是二人的搏击，怎么进突然一边收了力气，他用尽力气却一拳锤在棉花上，连痛都不够痛了呢？

“卜凡，冬天太长，所以春天来了你这是起不来了么？”岳明辉舔了一下自己嘴角的虎牙，撇了一下卜凡的下身，卜凡往日最容易见了他这个动作而兴奋，可卜凡今天居然没有扑上来，而是饶有兴趣地眯着眼看他，下身陷在他身体里，没有动，嘴角居然带着抹微笑。

“别对我虚情假意的温柔。”我不需要你这点可怜，岳明辉对这样的卜凡感到很陌生，皱起眉。  
“是么？”卜凡轻轻的顶了一下，“可我温柔，你发狂的样子反而更好看。”然后又铺天盖地的吻上来。

冬天过去了，春天真的不一样么？春天是不一样的，但夏天也许还是一样。  
那个春天岳明辉过得很不舒坦，惊蛰之后每天都被卜凡按在床上折磨得愈发瘙痒难耐，卜凡每每做到了最后就开始收着一丝力气慢慢温柔，笑着要他喊着卜凡的名字不然不让他射出来，或者说些羞耻害臊的句子，比如说老公我爱你或者卜凡我要你，曾经的岳明辉对这样的句子是信手拈来的，可当他慢慢察觉出卜凡是牢牢抓住了他心中那丝计较，想看他狂躁看他不理智，败在他身下对他臣服的时候，他偏偏不想说了。  
甚至于现在他已经和李英超正常的每周发问候email聊些日常，和李振洋每月打几次关于李英超的电话，他做这些事的时候卜凡就在他身边看着，他也没有再利用这些对卜凡发作了。

但他越是不发作，卜凡就越是要将他逼得发作起来。  
当然卜凡的目的最后还是达到了，谁让陈奕迅的《红玫瑰》里唱，被偏爱的都有恃无恐呢。

2019年的夏天只有一件事情和去年是不一样的，7月11日的时候卜凡在岳明辉身边。去年岳明辉的生日是自己过的，那时候他身边还没有卜凡，却已经把卜凡放到他这套可以运算出答案的感情公式中来。  
而今年卜凡居然在给他做生日蛋糕。

他望着刚刚出炉的金黄的蛋糕底座眼里有一丝烦躁，他不喜欢吃甜。  
已经过去了一年，卜凡仍旧不知道他不喜欢吃甜。  
而且这个蛋糕半成品又让他想到了最初李振洋发在好友圈里的卜凡给李英超做的生日蛋糕，心底的爬虫又冒出来了，滋儿哇滋儿哇乱叫，他的脸上却不动声色。

卜凡不是不知道岳明辉不喜欢吃甜的，但他就是刻意做了，最近他对自己幼稚的行径感到匪夷所思，却又觉得日渐沉迷起来。他开始喜欢看岳明辉生气却不肯对他发作的样子，期待着岳明辉到底会在哪一步对他发出火来。从前岳明辉对他日夜发作的时候他觉得烦躁，可岳明辉现在安静了，他又觉得仿佛没有了对手，莫名空虚。岳明辉算计他，逼他一步一步走进岳明辉的计划，但岳明辉又像是他生命里唯一的浮木，他的救命稻草，他总要扯着岳明辉让对方动一动，才觉得自己不像是掉进了海底深渊。他像一个巨大的矛盾体，想要跟岳明辉互相折磨，天长地久。

岳明辉是拧着眉毛被卜凡按在餐桌上的，卜凡给蛋糕盘花的时候盘着盘着就把奶油挤到了岳明辉的穴口上，岳明辉往日里是很配合的，但今天却异常不高兴。因为这个蛋糕时刻激起了他心底那丝计较，他想指着卜凡鼻子骂冲着对方大骂你这个变态虚伪的混蛋，老子这辈子最讨厌甜的东西。却依旧压抑住了内心的火气，沉着脸躲开了对方的吻。

可卜凡对他的身体太熟悉了，掐哪里揉哪里能让他身体的欲望燃起来都不需要找，气息覆上来他身体就开始发热了，下身挺起来被卜凡拿冰冷的刀尖抹了一丝奶油然后一口吞进入还喊了一声好甜的时候，他的下体就已经湿了。

卜凡将奶油抹遍了他全身，一点一点的舔干净，从乳尖到后穴，仿佛这不是他的生日，而是卜凡的，他像一个巨大的蛋糕被卜凡拆吃入腹，在卜凡滚烫的身下烘焙成型。

卜凡用丝带将在他下体上系了一个蝴蝶结，他的下体每每要迸发出的白灼都被逼回去。  
然后卜凡在他的下体轻轻厮磨，每一下都不戳到痒处，按着他要他喊卜凡的名字，他咬着下唇就是不说，乳白色的奶油化在他身体里，他的周遭蒸腾出的热气都带了甜，整个人都是甜腻腻的，腻得他近几作呕。

他最终还是喊出了卜凡的名字，卜凡在他沾着奶油的虎牙上落下一吻，笑着说了句生日快乐。

“拆礼物了。”

他那六个月的计划里算计进了卜凡，却也算计进了自己，他对卜凡的触碰根本无法抵抗。卜凡解开丝带的那一刻，他发着抖在混着奶油和白灼里尿了出来，他居然失禁了。

卜凡现在热衷于给他做清理，后穴的白灼和奶油都被卜凡的手指抠出来的时候，他又被卜凡按在浴缸里做了一回。

二人终于迟迟洗净，卜凡将他抱到了床上，还在暗示性地亲吻他的背后，他累得已经发虚，却还是摸了手机，凌晨很少有人给他打电话，他担心是什么重要公务。等他看到无来电显示却烂熟于心的那个号码时，余光留意了一下身后人的动作。

“英超，英超怎么了英超。”他回拨了过去，对面是李英超慌乱的声音，“岳教授，李振洋他好像，出事了……”  
“什么？洋洋出事了？你先别着急，我马上给他打电话。”

岳明辉明显感到卜凡还在他腰上作祟的手一顿，立刻坐了起来，关切地问了一句。  
“刚刚你说，洋哥出事了？”

岳明辉心底那丝计较终于再也掩埋不住，露出底下根深蒂固盘旋已久的庞大根基来，已经爬满整颗心脏。  
他对自己冷笑了一下，然后内心无可抑制的痛了起来。

呵，果真是生日快乐。  
卜凡，你怎么可能不在乎？

李振洋没有出什么大事，只是走秀的时候舞台突然坍塌了，他恰巧被想推他跌倒的仇家给推到了台面上去，没受伤，但看到新闻的李英超并不知道他没伤着，正在赶去医院见他的路上。

李振洋和李英超正式重逢了。  
四人之间停滞已久的巨大的齿轮开始重新转动，一切即将归位。


	8. Chapter 8

岳明辉一边在电话里大略的和李振洋助手问了一下李振洋的状况，一边用余光观察着卜凡的反应，卜凡看起来似乎听到没出大事就一副毫不在意的样子。  
只有岳明辉知道卜凡的心一定吊着，因为卜凡松开了环着他腰的手，不再抱他了。

但在一阵阵的心痛之后，这些细节居然对他不能造成再多一点的影响。  
他低头看着自己痛的已经麻木的心，突然就觉得没意思，想要离开了。

于是在岳明辉第二阶段的计划时间还没到期的9月初，卜凡就收到了一个岳明辉送给他的红白玫瑰大礼包。

争吵到底是怎么挑起来的也不记得了，那天两个人发了很大的火。恶话说尽，甚至动手，彻底没有了回头的可能。

起因是岳明辉在接通李英超的电话的时候，先将话筒故意调到了最低音量点开了免提，然后勾引卜凡跟他在床上做爱。  
当然必须还要有的一个条件是，当时李英超边上就是李振洋。

卜凡在岳明辉身体里驰骋，掐着岳明辉的下体逼岳明辉喊他的名字，岳明辉一声卜凡再一声老公叫出来的时候，听到对面的李英超那边传来的一句呆住的声音，“凡哥，岳教授的电话为什么你会……”

紧接着电话那头传来的是李振洋关切的声音，“弟弟，怎么了脸色那么难看？”  
他本还捅在岳明辉身体里火热坚硬的下体瞬间就凉了。

同样凉的还有岳明辉的心。  
岳明辉想，这场四人牌局总算是开牌了，这次应该是有个结果了。

结局自然是李振洋和李英超happy ending，而他和卜凡不欢而散。  
岳明辉时常和李振洋因为李英超而联系着，所以比任何人都清楚李振洋和李英超的进度，对方已经几乎追回了李英超，在双人跳伞出现意外的时候李振洋用坚定的守护和恰到好处的点拨让李英超正视了自己的内心，只是还没说出口。所以李振洋和李英超需要推一把，而他需要一个契机，离开卜凡。

与李英超是横在卜凡和岳明辉之间最大的鸿沟一样的，卜凡也是横在李振洋和李英超之间最大的心结。是时候由他这个局外人动手解开了。

有时候岳明辉想，他和李振洋明明是一家人，做事方法却截然不同。李振洋喜欢李英超，就给李英超足够的空间去思考，却放在自己都能看得到的地方，也让李英超看到他为李英超做的一切。而他爱卜凡，却从来不让卜凡看到他在他身后都做过些什么，只能看得一张机关算尽的脸。即使他机关算尽，但在感情里，他却是用了最不聪明的办法。好在最后离开的时候，他还是能穿好了原先见到卜凡的那层皮，虚伪而体面。

“李英超没事儿，刚刚在我边上睡着了。”岳明辉西装革履的坐在卜凡面前，手机里外放着他跟李振洋的电话录音，李振洋微哑的声音里都带着笑意，是性事过后的声音。这个声音卜凡听了4年，都不需要他点出来——卜凡比他更清楚。

卜凡的脸肉眼可见的沉下来。  
“岳明辉，你到底想干什么？”这是一年多以来卜凡第一次叫他的全名字，平日他在卜凡嘴里甚至是个没有姓名的人。

岳明辉勾起嘴角笑了笑，露出虎牙。  
“报复你呀。”他说得轻飘飘的，眼里平静得都不带别的颜色。  
卜凡没有开口说话，眼里的怒意渐渐蓄起来。

“怎么，心疼了？心疼捧在手里的弟弟听到他的前任男友兼哥哥和别人在床上做爱的声音？或者是心疼自己，和别人做爱却把自己的心上人又一次送上了自己炮友的床？”这场四个人的戏里，岳明辉始终都是那个别人。

“不过，我得不到的你也别想得到，我想他们现在应该是皆大欢喜了吧。”  
他说出皆大欢喜的一瞬间，卜凡的巴掌几乎是要落在他脸上，却如同往常在床上折磨着不让他释放的最后一点温柔一样，在空中微不可见地停了一下。  
但他却提前将脸迎了上去。

啪，响亮的一个耳光。

“家暴脸真的家暴咯。”曾经有人说卜凡长得太凶，一副家暴脸。现在这个时刻他甚至能想起来这些，怂着肩膀调笑了出来，然后又丢出一段话。  
“一巴掌够抵过你对我这场算计的怨恨了吗？但我要提醒你一下，我算计你，却是你一步一步跟着我的安排走过来的，我从来没有逼你跟着我走，你不用虚伪的把一切的结局都归咎于我的身上。李英超是你亲手推给李振洋的，李振洋是你从来不肯多走一步最后才被李英超吸引走的，你愤怒的只不过是我作为一个旁观者却非要做压垮你的最后一根稻草罢了。”

“那么现在，账算清了，就请滚吧，卜先生。”  
岳明辉的虎牙收起来。  
你终于没有办法用这种虚伪的温柔杀死我了，卜凡。  
因为我先于你一步，把自己捅死了。

心空空的也挺好，总算是自由了。

岳明辉那天以后就消失在2019年爱丁堡的秋天里。

卜凡觉得岳明辉的消失毫无逻辑，明明是对方做错了，反而像是自己理亏。岳明辉冷着脸喊他卜先生的时候不知道为什么心理那么烦躁，甚至有一丝莫名的揪痛。李英超是他的逆鳞，可岳明辉已经伸手活生生把它挖出来，露出底下早已长出的蛆，让他狼狈不堪了。岳明辉到底还要计较什么呢？

他以为以岳明辉平日对他坏脾气纵容的态度，过几日就会回家。可岳明辉没有，过了一周卜凡终于开始察觉不对了，岳明辉几乎充斥了他生活中的每个地方，公司，家，包括起居习惯。他开始想起平日对岳明辉的种种不好来，每次做爱都要逼着岳明辉痛楚中喊他的名字，岳明辉却用温暖的下体温柔的包容他的狠厉。夜里大多数时候都是背对着岳明辉到天光，岳明辉也从来都不恼也不要求他抱，只是晚上会把脸贴在他背上入睡，最早的时候岳明辉不会做饭，却每一餐都是认认真真做的，家里厨房还摆着他测量食物克数的电子秤。

现在半夜里醒来身后没有平稳的呼吸声，就觉得浑身不对劲，好像丢了什么。  
他开始辗转反侧，每日失眠。

第二个星期他开始找岳明辉的时候，才发现哪里都找不到，他太习惯了岳明辉随时都在自己身边，习惯到对岳明辉一无所知，连岳明辉除了家和学校还喜欢去哪里都不知道。他打电话给李振洋，全是忙音，一遍又一遍的忙音过后他甚至想给李英超打电话。

于是他才终于知道，什么白月光什么朱砂痣都是虚妄，岳明辉才是他心尖上的那滴血，没了白月光和朱砂痣他还能沉默地活着，但没了心尖血，他就开始变得窒息起来，寸步难行。

可他的心尖血被他亲手抹掉了。

夜里失眠，他便开始在这间房子里走来走去，今夜是停在书房。  
从书房门口看过去仿佛还能岳明辉带着金丝眼镜坐在里面光着脚翻书，身体慵懒地陷入皮质椅子里，咖啡冒着香气。

他走过去，发现桌子上的岳明辉经常做笔记的那本笔记本，他居然从来没有翻开过。

于是他翻出来，发现上面密密麻麻的写满了有关于他的一切。岳明辉算计他，居然工工整整的写在了纸上。 第一阶段：让他离不开我的身体，和有我身体的任何地方。第二阶段：拔掉他心里那两朵红白玫瑰的刺。 岳明辉甚至还专门开了一栏记仇单，上面记录下了每一条他对他的不好，比如这条，卜凡给我塞了颗跳蛋，在台上开讲座的时候空调很大，吹得肚子生疼，去厕所的时候发现出血了，染红了池水一大缸。再比如这条，七夕的第二天，卜凡第一次给我做早餐，做了甜的，我最讨厌吃甜的，可李英超喜欢。甚至还有一条他自己都不知道的，跟着卜凡回了河北，他夜里把我当成李英超吻了，但我还是拥抱了他。

卜凡站在书房里，月光仿佛法庭上的聚光灯照得他无地自容，那本笔记本上每一条每一项都仿佛像裁判书分门别类的记录了他的罪状，月光帮岳明辉将他裁决。

可笔记本上每一小项任务和每个阶段的目标岳明辉都做到了，却没有写完第三个阶段。

第三个阶段是，让他爱上我，没有时间段，没有范围。什么都没有。  
他突然明白了岳明辉那天迎上来的那巴掌的含义，不是他将他的心尖血抹掉了，是他被他的心尖血抛弃了。这本笔记本是刻意留下的，就是为了让他看清楚他自己对岳明辉所做的一切到底有多荒唐。

岳明辉连跟他分手都是算计好的。  
他被岳明辉丢掉了。


	9. Chapter 9

卜凡的秘书小姐最近觉得自己要失业了，已经过了今年的春夏时装周他的老板还是一直在加班，甚至将日常起居全部搬到了公司，吃住在公司，没有周末，中国节日不放假，英国节日也不放假，连请假都不能请，仿佛一个月要提前完成好一年份的工作量。前些天还开除了好几个抱怨加班的人，她第三次在办公桌醒来还看到老板办公室里亮着灯的时候，感觉自己也要有些跟不上这个节奏了。

以往老板加班，老板娘时不时还会买好了探班食物来看大家，荤素搭配细心到连给模特组的牛奶都是低脂的，老板娘一来，老板虽然板着张脸，但是工作任务精度的要求肯定会轻一些，所以大家加班出差的时候最喜欢老板娘到场。但自从老板娘三个月不出现在公司、后台以及任何秀场上，老板就仿佛得了加班癌。难道是失恋了？她打了个抖，偷偷拧着眉毛发愁，要不，我还是辞职吧。

正发愁，她的老板大人就突然走到她面前敲了敲她的台面，她顶着一鸡窝头摒住呼吸想，完了，这下真的被炒鱿鱼了。谁知道老板只是拿了个u盘让她按照上面写的买好物品，另一份文档发过去给总公司，注明转小董事李振洋。小董事的意思自然是董事长他儿子。

她一看物品清单再想到要邮件转的人，两眼一晕，老板出轨了？？？她并不知道李振洋就是大模Kwin，这当然要得益于花蝴蝶李振洋同志实在是太爱在秀台上展示自己的完美身段了，所以董事对他来说只是他的副业，在公司里他都用的英文名和化名木子洋，鲜少有人知道Kwin就是小董事。又看了一眼清单，辣眼睛辣眼睛，没想到她们老板人高马大的，为了勾引小董事居然……于是辞职的念头再次冒出来。

她并不知道要辞职的人不是她，而是卜凡。

清单里是卜凡回国要跟岳明辉赔罪的物品，文件里是辞职信。  
李振洋大清早就接到总公司电话说英国分公司的卜总经理要辞职了，人是他放过去的空降兵，现在若要辞职了一时半会儿没人顶着，让他速度到公司开董事会。

李振洋顶着一张没睡醒的脸咬牙切齿，卜凡，你什么时候学会老岳这套了，居然算计我。  
一边的李英超醒了过来头埋进他怀里不满地打了个哈欠，他现在也被养的起床气有点大了，

“怎么了哥哥，大清早的……”  
“你不接你凡哥哥电话，他要回国抓你了。”  
“少来，他要来抓岳教授管我啥事，你别把脏水往我身上泼，我明明挂了他上百个电话连微博都拉黑了。”  
“当然是逗你的，他敢碰你试试看，我弄死他，来给哥哥脸蛋香一口。”

李英超翻了个白眼在李振洋脸上啵了一口，心里揣，凡哥，弟弟我是帮你顶不住了，你自求多福吧。  
李振洋会有这反应是因为三个月前卜凡看到岳明辉那本笔记本就立马飞回了国，跑到家门口堵他，结果堵住了李英超。三人那天脸色自然都是很好看的，当然在卜凡说明了来意以后更加好看。

卜凡做梦都想不到他的前任男友和前任炮友都是站在他逃跑的老婆大人这边的。  
地址，不给，电话，不给，甚至微博都不给，于是第一轮追妻行动挫败而归。

于是卜总发奋图强开展了第二轮，用辞职威胁李振洋。  
卜凡当然没有要真的辞职，只是先把大半年的工作都安排好了，要回国追妻。于是当卜凡和李振洋再次讨价还价好了之后，李振洋给了他半个学期加一个寒假的时间，6个月，不能再多了。  
成交。

于是卜凡回了国。  
卜凡为什么要回国呢，因为岳明辉回国了。接连两周找不到人卜凡就冷静了下来，岳明辉的笔记本上第二阶段的计划是到9月底，9月底是国内大学开学的时间，岳明辉之前带的一直都是交换生，回国的几率是最大的，更何况整个爱丁堡他都翻遍了，也没有见到人，但岳明辉向来是不会放弃工作的，也没有打听到他在英国转其他学校的消息，所以卜凡赌了一把，岳明辉在国内，还好他堵对了。

要找到岳明辉也不是那么难的，毕竟南航他已经来了很多次了。岳明辉的办公室就在李英超大学本科的实验室旁边，那条路他反反复复走了很多回，曾经是去看李英超，现在是追回岳明辉。

李英超毕竟还是卜凡的弟弟，脱去了曾经那层不伦的关系，他也希望卜凡过得幸福。所以当卜凡和李振洋交涉成功以后，他其实还是有偷偷助攻的，比如说他告诉了卜凡曾经在学校里每次帮卜凡转交东西给他的人就是岳明辉。

李英超一边趁着李振洋不在一边躲进厕所，把卜凡从微博黑名单里拉出来，边说边唏嘘。

其实岳教授当初是想缓和我们的关系的，他做我导师的时候总会时不时提点我不要孩子气跟家里人赌气，家人终究还是爱我关心我的，所以当时你第一次来偷看我，我就知道了。还有那个生日蛋糕，我当然知道是你做的，本来我是不会收下的，但是拿岳教授的名义送给我我才接了的。

还有岳教授安排我住宿完全是巧合，当然可能真的有些私心，但是当时你们公寓确实离我那时候的实习单位比较近的。如果没有岳教授，也许我跟你分手后会对你赌气更久，也不会重新回头追着你，跟你早就断了。当然后来我们因为这样断了也好，其实我对你的执念和依赖比起爱情要多得多，你对我的责任感和亲情也比爱情要多得多不是么？有这个机会让我们都看清楚也没什么不好。以我跟你的性子，也许是一辈子都没办法说清的。

卜凡看着手机，李英超到底是长大了。

当然还要感谢李振洋，只是李英超没把这句话发到对话框里。

凡哥，岳教授很早很早以前就在背后看着你了，你却总是误会他。李英超这助攻无疑是又给卜凡心口上插了一刀，他以为岳明辉对他的算计是征服欲作祟，却不知道岳明辉居然那么早就开始喜欢他了。

喜欢到一直看着他对李英超的好，还愿意为他人做嫁衣，所以好不容易跟他在一起后，怎么能不介意他心里李英超的存在。他到底做了多少错事，卜凡的心揪到一起。  
所以当卜凡边皱眉边躲在树荫背后偷看岳明辉的办公室的时候，办公室里的岳明辉也透过玻璃窗揪起了眉毛。

一点长进都没有，居然还是只会这一招。

卜凡自然不是只会这一招，他也是故意站在岳明辉办公室下望着岳明辉的，既然你那么介意曾经，那就我把我们曾经的来路都走一遭。这条路上没有别人，只有一个你。

当然卜凡这种自觉情圣的行径并没有得到岳明辉的认同，反而在他第三次偷鸡摸狗的躲在岳明辉背后跟着岳明辉的时候，终于被岳明辉一个回头堵在了校园的小路上。

“不要用对前任做过的事对我从新做一次，我觉得恶心。”

192的卜凡同志仿佛耳朵耷拉下来的哈士奇，庞大的身躯在萧瑟的风中无处可藏，目瞪口呆地望着冷脸的岳明辉，才知道这条追妻之路有多艰难。  
于是第二轮追妻行动，继续以悲惨失败告终。

但是独守空房的卜凡同志依旧是没有放弃的，他琢磨了一下，岳明辉不喜欢他偷偷跟在背后，那他就光明正大的走在前面，于是每天一身正装早中晚提着个小饭盒颔首等在岳明辉办公室门口，来人侧目他就说是岳教授家属，长期出差，顺路过来送饭。

岳教授好福气啊，家里弟弟那么高那么帅还这么关心你。岳教授打开饭盒，看着每天变着花样色香俱全的便当，没有一样是甜的。同办公室的其他教授纷纷对其家属的行径表示夸赞。

岳教授是个要脸的，但他没想到过卜总经理是个不要脸的。于是只能餐餐都吃了，不吃怎么办，难道说是前男友送的我不想吃，那卜凡估计能直接说的出口他来追求岳教授，这个人做得出来。家属名义送东西这招不就是他当初教卜凡追回李英超用的么。

岳教授感觉自己被算计了，他的学生白养了，李英超策反了。  
策反的不止是李英超，还有李振洋，看不下去他小情人和前炮友这小打小闹的缓慢进度，再不快点英国公司那边就要开天窗了。不要脸这招自然是李振洋教的，亲测好用。

第三轮追妻行动阶段性成功，卜家属在岳教授笔记本的记仇清单一栏“明明特别会做饭，却不会给我做饭”边上打了一个勾，旁边写下一句“以后天天给你一个人做”，然后眯起眼笑的像只哈士奇。

当然在岳教授发觉自己被策反的第四轮，卜凡同志继续受到了组织上的严厉打击，一夜回到解放前。还因此被其他党派人士李振洋和李英超同志嘲笑了一晚上。  
故事是这样的。

岳明辉周末的时候去酒吧了，穿着一身当初在英国街头酒吧和卜凡相遇的行头。这身行头用李振洋的描述就是：平日禁欲的大学教授只要解开胸前两颗白衬衫的扣子，戴上耳钉，把额前的碎发往后梳，黑框眼镜换成金丝带链的眼镜，歪嘴露出隐约的虎牙，就没几个人能够抵抗的住了。

岳明辉这身不止吸引女人，还勾引那男人。  
卜凡已经不知道第几次看到有人上来搭讪了，他黑着脸坐在不远处，岳明辉几乎对每个过来搭讪的人都露出虎牙，却看都没看他一眼。

卜凡在一旁烦躁，那颗虎牙是他的，他想马上就把岳明辉关到家里藏起来，只能给他一个人看。  
终于在不知道第几个过来搭讪的人搭上岳明辉的手腕的时候，他坐不住了，直接走过去一手抓住了那人冒犯的肮脏手，目光像头蓄势待发的狼。

谁知道那人瞥了他一眼，虎声虎气的说“抢生意？”  
卜凡一愣，一时间没反应过来什么意思。

那人看他一愣，说了句“新来的吧，跑到我们的场子抢生意你胆子可还行？不知道这里不能直接抢走已经被我先问候的客人是规矩吗？”

卜凡反应过来，手一甩差点要挥拳头，“滚，我是他男朋友！”  
却被岳明辉将他的拳头握住了。

“不好意思啊，这条小狼狗是被我包的，今天没管好跑出来了。真是抱歉我下次再点你，今晚你客人的酒钱我请可以吗？”

“哼，还是这位客人有礼貌，”对面的人看条件不亏，便顺着台阶下，然后瞥了青筋都要爆出来的卜凡一眼，一脸嫌弃地摇摇头，“被包的还这么大脾气，迟早被抛弃。”

卜凡听到这句嘲讽还要拦着对方动手，耳边却一痒，岳明辉垫起脚在他耳边吹了一口气。  
“走啦，被抛弃的小狼狗。”  
卜凡脑子里嗡的一声炸开了，脸居然有点红。

于是卜凡就红着脸糊里糊涂地这么把岳明辉带回了他住的酒店里。卜总毕竟是卜总，所以小秘书给他定的是五星级总统套房。

进了酒店卜凡居然有点局促，他完全没想过岳明辉会跟他回来，岳明辉倒是一脸自然的坐在铺满了玫瑰的KingSize大床上，甚至手向后撑在床上晃了晃腿，回头望了一眼床背后落地窗外的江景。

“嗯，这里环境还不错，你先洗还是我先洗。”

“……”

卜凡仍是一个字都答不出来，岳明辉见状直接开始解衬衣扣子，露出结实饱满的胸肌，乳沟在暧昧的灯光下更为明显，白花花的肉体在他面前晃啊晃。  
然后露出虎牙转身去浴室了。

浴室里的水声勾得卜凡面红心跳，他不知道自己见着岳明辉这幅悠然自得的样子，身体怎么会那么僵硬，仿佛第一次开房的小处男，觉得紧张。

偏偏岳明辉还不让他一个人在外调整心态，洗到了一半就把他叫进了浴室。“小狼狗，毛巾拿给我一下”一边说着一边把卜凡直接拽进了浴室，水直接顺着岳明辉的刘海留下来，他光裸着身子仰头看卜凡，虎牙亮晶晶，眉目生辉。卜凡愣了一下，头别到一边，耳根子很热。

见着岳明辉这样，他居然有种冒犯的感觉。  
岳明辉也不继续招惹他，只将水关了，腰上了跟浴巾就出去了，丢下一句轻飘飘地话。

“好好洗干净噢~”  
卜凡听了居然在岳明辉刚刚用过的浴室的余热里蒸腾得整个人都发红了。

等他洗好澡，岳明辉盘腿坐在床上头发还湿漉漉的，歪了一下头，虎牙还是亮晶晶，他说。  
“帮我吹头发。”

卜凡居然心跳漏了一拍。  
他拿着吹风机小心翼翼地帮岳明辉吹着，指尖滑过对方细密的头发，岳明辉发量不小，平时不是很好打理，以前总是自己在浴室吹很久，因为卜凡不喜欢吹风机在房间里发出闹哄哄的声音。此刻卜凡站在岳明辉旁边握着吹风机，却觉得这声音一点也不吵，心里有股莫名的满足感升起来，慢慢填满心房。

错过的细节实在是太多了，还好，说明他还能为岳明辉做很多从前没做过的事。  
背对着卜凡，岳明辉的眼神也变得若有所思起来。

卜凡帮岳明辉吹完头发，身上细密蒙了一层汗，正要走，岳明辉直接将上半身往后靠在了卜凡身上，卜凡生得高，于是他刚刚吹过暖洋洋的脑袋靠在了卜凡的腰上。

卜凡不动了，岳明辉若是回头，嘴对着的就是他半抬头的下体的位置了。是的，他实在太想岳明辉了，想到一触到岳明辉的头发他就硬了。可不知道为什么，他今晚并不想对岳明辉做什么，岳明辉从进来的举动就很不正常，看起来更像是调笑他，但并没有要接受他的样子。

他不想再在岳明辉不想做爱的时候对岳明辉做什么了。

可他这次猜错了，岳明辉头一靠就感觉到他下身的反应了，于是都没回头，往后一把扯着他的浴巾直接把他拽到了床上，他可以往后了一步没有直接压到岳明辉身上，而是跌坐在床尾，光裸的下体从浴巾里露出来。

岳明辉上半身靠着床头，直接伸腿把半遮着卜凡下体的浴巾撩开，两只光裸的脚直接揉上卜凡半抬头的硕大。  
“怎么，都真空了还不让主人碰啦？我的，” 岳明辉眼睛从下往上看着他，舔了一下自己的虎牙，岳明辉的脚特别细嫩柔软，包裹着卜凡的下体，渐渐将那块挺立的肉搓揉成形，然后吐出三个字。“小狼狗。”

我的小狼狗。  
卜凡几乎是一瞬间血液冲上了头，完全硬了。

岳明辉却从床头摸出个手铐，把他的双腿拷在了床头上，下体开得很大，上身压上来，“为了惩罚你的不听话，让主人来教一教你。”

于是拿出一个最大型的肛塞，直接往卜凡的后穴里按。  
卜凡并不意外，这些东西就是他买的，早就做过很多次心理准备，但到了真枪实弹的时候，他还是觉得有些羞耻，这也是为什么岳明辉一进房间他就开始局促的原因。是的，这也是他赔罪清单的一部分。

他欠岳明辉的太多了，不止是平常，还有床上。  
他需要丢掉尊严，做一次臣服者，让岳明辉居高临下的把他弄出血。

他不知道岳明辉有没有从李振洋那里听来些什么，毕竟他让秘书买这些东西的时候是故意让这些传到李振洋耳朵里的。

没有润滑的直接捅入是很疼的，卜凡在浴室里自己做过清洁，但没有做润滑。他的后头从来没有人碰过，倒吸了一口气，紧闭着眼睛咬着牙关，汗水一大片地往下流，脖子粗红，双腿微不可见的抖着，肌肉都绷紧了。但直到全部塞进去，他都没有吭一声。

可他没有出血。  
也许是因为他的骨架宽大，所以后穴的尺寸也可观。  
他第一次感到原来性事里被粗暴入侵的一方的感受居然是这样的，真的很痛，原来岳明辉以前那么疼。

“弄伤我吧。”他又吸了一口气，皱着眉毛断续地吐出一句话。

岳明辉不知道什么时候戴上了眼镜，抱着手坐在他岔开的双腿前，低头瞥了一眼，眼镜的金边链子微微晃动，却将他的脚拷松开了。然后倾身上来，在他脖子上啪嗒，拷上了一个带铆钉的银色金属Choker，戴在他青筋暴起的脖子上，真的像个狗圈。

“现在就弄伤你还太早了，小狼狗。”岳明辉轻轻亲吻了一口他的嘴唇，然后勾着他的Choker让他坐起来，跪在椅子上，纤长的手指抬起他的下巴。

他顺从的仰起头闭起眼，睫毛微颤，从未这么紧张过。

“上环啦。”对方终于和他曾经最喜欢做的一样，把他的下体拷起来了，冰凉的铐环掐上他坚挺的下体，微微陷入肉里，双手被岳明辉往后拷在椅子上的时候，他居然隐约觉得有点兴奋。

于是睁开下体被掐的生疼，溢出生理泪水的眼睛，从下往上望着站在他椅子面前的岳明辉。  
他像一个臣服者的姿态仰望着对方，眼里是一片雾气。

他张嘴，唾液连着牙齿拉出丝，跪着对着身前人说了一句话。  
“哥哥，你可以亲亲我吗？”

然后他终于看到岳明辉在虎牙后露了一个满意的微笑，捏着他的下巴吻了下来。  
他闭上了眼睛，还是轻轻的一个吻。

“再给我多一点。”他睁眼，用祈求的语气，眼睛湿漉漉地，像只无辜又渴求食物的小狗。  
“求我。”岳明辉居高临下，眼镜反着光。  
“主人，求你再给我多一点。”他又仰起头，闭上了眼，微张着嘴，喉结上下。

“谁是你的主人？”  
“岳明辉。”

最后三个字说完，他终于得到了岳明辉恩赐的一个吻，他急促的舌头窜入对方的嘴，像是饿了很久似的吮咬，唾液从他嘴角流出来，滴到他下体的铐环上，他抖了一下。

一个深吻结束后，他开始赤裸裸的盯着身前人饱满的胸膛，曾经那两颗小小的尖端被他咬过很多次，但还是粉色的。于是他舔了一下嘴唇。

“哥哥，你可以让我吸吸你的乳头吗？”  
然后他看到岳明辉冷笑了一声，却还是把胸膛压上来了，他像是一个找到母亲的小奶狗一样，饥渴地伸出舌头在顶尖上舔了又舔，直到乳头被他舔到湿了一大片，粉色的乳尖溢在透明的唾液里像颗精致的日式点心，然后他张大嘴，将那颗点心含进嘴里，连着下面的胸肌一起吮吸，像是真的能够吸出奶水一样，将唾液咽进喉咙，发出呜呜的声音。

他感到岳明辉的呼吸声开始变大了，愈发卖力地吮吸起来，一边吮吸一边含糊的说着。  
“哥哥，你的乳头好香，真好吃，我还可以吃你的下面吗？”

岳明辉听到后一句明显身体绷了一下，卜凡嘴角勾起一个微笑。  
他的主人，太久没有被他吃过，想要了。

于是他咬着岳明辉的乳尖，将烤着的手环用力崩开，手腕擦出血痕，身体往前将岳明辉压到床上，抵到岳明辉穴间，用膝盖一直揉着岳明辉的后穴，穴口已经有一些液体因为动情而溢出来，一缩一缩的。

“主人，它看起来很饿，”卜凡像只骑上主人的大型犬，祈求着宠爱，他说“你可以解开我，让我喂喂它吗？”

岳明辉终于受不了卜凡这场羞耻而淫荡的扮演游戏，解开了卜凡的下体，让对方在他体内大力进出，许久没有吃入大物的后穴如同卜凡口中那样紧紧咬着对方的下体。卜凡压在他身上，激动地浑身泛红，尤为动情。  
他床头的窗帘没有拉，透明落地窗外是夜景繁华。卜凡的汗大粒大粒的砸下来，随着卜凡的动作前后摆动间，他才看到卜凡左边胸口乳首上方有一个英文单词。

Pinkray，粉色光线，在量子力学中是红色射线褪色后的射线，可以刺激细胞再生，代表了治愈和爱。  
也是他的英文名。

这个位置是第5肋间左锁骨中线内0.5cm处，医学投影上心尖的位置。

岳明辉愣了一下。  
刚刚卜凡从浴室走出来的时候他没有看到有这个纹身。  
欢爱间卜凡身体充血才出现的。

卜凡看他在望他，拧起嘴弯成一条好看的弧线，嘴角有些得意的往上翘，眼里一片赤诚炙热，灼得他的心也滚烫。像个初经人事的大男孩，在跟他讨要夸奖。

“哥哥，这是用我的血纹的，平时很淡，只有在和你做爱为你剧烈心跳的时候才会显现出来。没有白月光，也没有朱砂痣，只有心尖血。”  
“你是我的心尖血。”

岳明辉心里颤了一下，突然将卜凡推开，反着骑到卜凡身上，他朝着卜凡坚挺的下身发狠的咬了一口，虎牙陷入，溢出血来。  
然后卜凡嘶吼了一声，带着血渍的精液全部在他嘴里喷了出来。

他终于被他弄伤了。  
可他笑了。

这一夜他们痛并快乐，相拥而眠。  
第二天清晨卜凡一摸身边，却发现空空如也。

只留下了床头一叠现金。  
25000元，还有一张字条，服务优秀，有血性，五星好评。

精神抖擞自信满满的小狼狗的耳朵终于还是耷了下去。


	10. Chapter 10

“两万五不就是指二百五的一百倍，凡哥你个大傻子*100哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
“虽然知道老岳会搞你，但是你屁股和下面都卖了居然还是被反将一军，老岳这招干得实在漂亮我有点儿想为他鼓掌，不过得了两万五也不错啊不亏啊凡子哈哈哈哈……”

李振洋和李英超跟卜凡坐一桌，李英超笑倒在李振洋怀里坐在那头，卜凡孤身一人坐在这头，黑着脸认命地对面二人的接受无情的嘲笑。  
卜凡叹了一口气抿了口酒，手撑在背后沙发上，看着曾经的爱人和曾经的炮友在对面嘻嘻哈哈，居然没有什么别的想法，他突然觉得这个画面也挺有趣的。

早前他从未想过有一天还能和李振洋李英超再重新这样毫无间隙的坐到一起，当然如果这些不是以失去岳明辉为前提的话。

“收，所以现在要怎么办？”

“恋爱中的人智商真的很低，我从未见过我凡哥盲目成这样，您在我心中伟岸的形象猛然坍塌。”  
“你凡哥在你心中形象那么高？那我呢？”  
“我指身高谢谢。”  
对面两个小情侣没个正经样儿，卜凡皱了一下眉，觉得他对这两个人的认知似乎也有些问题，就不应该找这两个不靠谱的人出来。

“要不，凡子你跟我俩演一出把，老岳最介意的不就是我俩吗，等他发飙就直接说我俩早就说清了明明白白就得了呗，不过小弟还是别了，我怕老岳没发飙我先和你打起来了。”  
“所以你去？再演一出情动早安吻？”李英超横了一眼李振洋。  
“……”李振洋立刻化身不敢不敢.gif

最后二人还是合计好了李振洋把岳明辉约到公司，然后卜凡和来公司拍摄的小明星演一出，李英超自然不参与，也不是不参与，他申请到了躲在幕布后围观。  
小明星是个rapper，参加了个选秀节目出道做了沾边偶像，势头不错，算个新晋流量。那天隔壁的服装品牌就近过来补拍几个新品宣传图的镜头，小明星和品牌方有合作，行程太赶就顺便一起用他们公司的摄影棚。于是就被李振洋逮着机会顺路使用了。

他给小明星经纪人塞了个红包，是小狼狗辛勤一夜的那两万五。

卜凡双手从扎着双马尾脏辫的男孩子的腋下撑住，将人举起来，像拎着个小鸡仔。小鸡仔其实也不算矮，有个178，普通人里算高的，但是李英超这185的人卜凡抱起来都像拎着个小孩，更别说这小鸡仔了。

卜凡整个人有些无语，显露出些暴躁和不耐烦，他觉着李振洋这是故意的，因为他家相册有一张他把蹲着的李英超连折叠的腿一起抱起来的照片，估计李振洋是看过的，非要他在李英超面前拎着别的小男孩也来这么一出。这两兄弟不愧是一家人，性子根本一模一样。

小明星实在是太吵了，freestyle就没停过，说话都带节奏感，偏偏又长了一张未成年的脸，看起来就像隔壁家熊孩子。李振洋还非要他双手高于头顶将对方举起来，这期主题是嘻哈萝莉，服化全是Oversize的抢眼的色系，要求小明星边装酷边展现被人亲亲抱抱举高高的反差萌。

照片里自然是没有他的脸的，亲亲自然也是借位的，作为全公司目前最高的人，他只需要提供一个身高——今天比他高的模特都去别的秀了，只有平模在公司。

卜凡和小明星的画面确实很有反差萌，卜凡一副凶相地鼻孔出气将人举来举去，被举起来的人像只无法无天的闹海小哪吒，被卜凡举着却一脸顽劣地将卜凡糊了一脸，卜凡怒瞪，小哪吒却笑得一脸得意，居然还生出些cp感来，摄影师拍的起劲，示意卜凡将人抛起来再接住。

卜凡的脸更黑了，他并不想跟这个小哪吒进一步的肢体接触。但是李振洋和他比了个手势，暗示岳明辉快到场了，于是他还是照做了。

于是岳明辉一进场看到的是卜凡将个双马尾萝莉小男孩人抛起来，笑眯眯地伸手接到怀里还做作地喊一声“诶哟，宝宝。”手却没拖住对方的臀，对方只得双手挂在他脖子上像个树袋熊一样用双腿夹住他，要多别扭有多别扭。卜凡见着岳明辉来了，装模作样地将人屁股起来，正要发话威胁，却被小哪吒捷足先登，“抓屁股不知道抓紧一点儿啊。”腿夹着像只树袋熊一样攀爬，往卜凡腰往上挪了一寸，恰好夹在卜凡的下体上，然后按着卜凡的手将自己托起来，屁股还在卜凡手蹬了瞪，找到了个稳妥的位置，才将腿松开。

卜凡下体的伤还没好，内心嘶了一声，表面佯装无事发生。  
小哪吒却又来事儿了，“妈的疼死了，你怎么力气那么大啊，老子屁股都要开花了。”果真是奶凶奶凶的，龇牙咧嘴地还带点儿撒娇的意味。

卜凡一听这话青筋都要爆起来了，心想李振洋分明就是岳明辉派来报复他的，这什么搜主意，他感觉等会儿他无论怎么解释都要洗不清了。

但还是打算继续往下演，硬着头皮蹦出一句“你屁股手感好，大爷我疼爱你啊。”

岳明辉抱着手在这边饶有兴致地看着二人，李振洋就是找他来看这种好戏啊？卜凡这戏要多硬有多硬，浑身写满拒绝，他调戏人的声音动作根本不是这样，哪来的信心会让他信服？却不拆穿地配合走近了一步。

卜凡见着岳明辉走过来了，提起了精神，又托着小哪吒的屁股抱了个满怀，却感到胸前一空，岳明辉往后扯了一下小哪吒的衣领，将小哪吒贴着卜凡的胸口拉开一段距离。  
来了，期盼已久的岳明辉的发作，卜凡下意识地舔了一下嘴唇，他发觉自己居然很想念岳明辉对他冒火。

但是卜凡没看到自己想要的场景出现，岳明辉捏着小哪吒的下巴将小哪吒的脸向后转了过来，然后虎牙露出来，笑眯眯地挑眉问了一句，“洋洋，刚刚摄影师是不是说这是亲亲抱抱举高高的主题。”

李振洋这个角度能看得很清楚岳明辉的表情，他太过熟悉的老狐狸的表情，这场戏似乎不是往他导的那个方向发展了，不过看起来更有趣了，于是他了然地对上了岳明辉的眼神，点了点头。  
岳明辉吻下去的时候片场整个发出了震耳欲聋地尖叫，助理小姑娘全是小哪吒的粉丝。  
李英超在幕布后瞪大眼睛捂着嘴，余光发现岳明辉朝他的方向瞥了一眼，背后发凉，这眼神冷得完全可以杀人了。

岳明辉捏着小明星的下巴，将人夹在卜凡和他中间，侧脸金边眼镜的链子贴到鬓边，咬着对方的嘴唇，舌头伸到对方嘴里搅动，对方不甘示弱地胡乱回吻着，脏辫在刚刚的抛接中松了，一次凌乱的发从少年伶俐而又俏白的脸落下来，圆碌碌的眼睛盯着岳明辉反着光的眼镜下那张禁欲的脸，摄影师本就不是很满意借位吻，嘻哈讲究real，此时兴奋地大喊好很好，闪光灯噼里啪啦晃得卜凡脸色刷白。

卜凡黑着脸要将怀里的人扔下，却被岳明辉抚上他托着对方臀部的手，握着他的手指摩挲，然后用力按了一下，按进小明星娇小翘挺的屁股里。

“小朋友，别闹你这位哥哥，他给不了你快乐，他兄弟被我咬了一口还疼着呢，硬不起来。”  
“要不要叔叔带你玩儿？”

这句话不止将卜凡枪毙了，还把他和卜凡之间的将辈分都分开了。

卜凡胸中一口气怒到炸得无处可发，谁能想到今天上演了一场实打实的惊天动地的吃醋，却是他被岳明辉反喂了一口，他亲手酿好的醋。

若不是小明星经纪人及时上前喊停，小明星真的就要点头被岳明辉拐跑了。这惊天地泣鬼神的一吻完毕，今天要拍的部分也拍完了。岳明辉理都没理身后青筋全部爆起来的卜凡，吹了一口口哨插着兜儿走了。

卜凡为什么没去拉岳明辉，因为他现在气到发抖只想找人动手，第一个先揍死的就是自己。

李英超和李振洋那天以后就被开除出了追妻小分队的行列，当然李振洋百分之八十是满意这个结局的，要李英超掺和进来，卜凡不计较，岳明辉不计较，他李振洋还计较呢。

卜凡终于承认了自己的挫败，他发现没有了岳明辉那点儿偏爱的忍让，他对岳明辉根本无可奈何。

这一头凉水浇下来还不止冻了他一下，隔了几天他忍不住又在南航偷偷摸摸地躲在岳明辉办公室那头的拐角的时候，又被岳明辉办公室的同事补了一刀。

岳明辉和同事有说有笑地走了过来，同事说你手机屏幕上的娃娃挺可爱的啊，不过好像有点太胖了，你得注意点儿，孩子太肥了以后不好长高，这是你亲戚孩子啊。

不，我是他爸爸。  
岳教授你年纪轻轻居然有孩子了？你不是没结婚吗？  
去英国那边遇到生的，代孕，没妈。  
那你思维还挺先进的，没妈不好养啊容易缺爱。  
是挺缺爱的，前几还把我当成妈，粘着不放找我要奶吃。

卜凡满脑子思绪乱飘，岳明辉有孩子了？不可能，他一直都跟我在一起。不对，岳明辉去英国的时候有一个月他们还没认识，难道他是约了大波妹然后不知道留了种，出生了回国才知道？不可能，刚刚的人没提是混血……但是照片是谁的为什么说得那么详细，怎么岳明辉眼神里宠溺的爱意怎么能那么重。

要不李英超怎么说恋爱中的男人智商低呢。前几天找岳明辉要奶吃的不就是卜凡这条小狼狗吗？

岳明辉手机屏幕上那是李英超拿来换岳明辉帮他打圆幌提前从家里跑回来和李振洋过情人节的卜凡小时候的照片。

岳明辉和卜凡从叔叔与哥哥辈分又跳了一个级别，变成了爸爸和儿子辈。

等卜凡琢磨过来去找岳明辉当面对峙的时候，离他回英国的时限已经剩下月余了。  
“哥哥，爸爸，岳明辉儿，你折腾了那么久解气点儿了吗？到底要我怎么做你才能满意？”卜凡皱着眉和岳明辉站在学校天台上，夕阳染红了半边天，像他从怀里掏出一颗心流出的血液打翻在天上晕染成深浅毫无规则的一团乱，也像是他总也参不透的岳明辉的心思。

已经过了2020年的春天了，他们从一个算计一个对抗，变成一个跑一个追的阶段已经跨了3个年份。迎难而上也不对，姿态放低也不对，甚至委曲求全也不对。卜凡不是没耐性，也不是要放弃，只是实在不知道还能做些什么，岳明辉分明是吊着他，却总也不给个痛快。

“你要怎么做你来问我？卜凡，跟人道歉还要人教你怎么做，我是你前任，不是你妈。”岳明辉拿出口袋的烟咬在了嘴里，初夏的风吹起他的白袍和头发，眼镜下的眼神看不清。

卜凡掏出打火机顺手给岳明辉点了，然后等岳明辉吸了两口又把烟拿过来叼进嘴里，含糊地说了句“少吸烟，你讲课多了嗓子不好。”  
他穿着件T恤，为了给岳明辉按时做三餐，时刻定点蹲岳明辉任何行程，他头发都嫌麻烦懒得打理，干脆理成了寸头，自己理发的时候还错手划掉了一截右脸中间的眉毛，索性直接踢了一道清晰的界限，左眉分成两道。插着兜儿叼着烟的姿态像个混混头子，被唯一愿意低头的导师训话的混混头子，凶神恶煞，又眉目顺从。

岳明辉被夺了烟也不恼，但也没有再从口袋里掏出新的烟。卜凡吐了口烟圈还刻意退后了一步往另一边的风口吹，他站的不远都几乎闻不到烟味。他手撑在天台的栏杆上，扭头看了一眼卜凡，眼神移到卜凡的嘴唇，卜凡对上他的眼神将头伸过来，先将一口烟从鼻子里弥出去，一只手支在栏杆上，松了手指烟砸在地上冒着余缕，侧头吻住了他。

卜凡现在唯一能看懂的是岳明辉什么时候要他触碰他。  
余光照在二人轮廓上，晕出一层暖光。卜凡拧着眉毛嘴轻轻地含着对方的嘴唇，沿着轮廓从嘴角舔到虎牙再舔入口腔里每一寸，侵略性很强却也很温柔，岳明辉的眼镜带了些雾气又被风吹得剔透，呼吸平稳，有种优秀老师和坏学生偷情的禁忌感，当事人却理所当然。  
夕阳把两人的影子拉得很长。

“卜凡，我跟你之间，你做惯了接受者，什么都要我推着你走。分手后反过来追我，也是按着我给你的来路。你对我一直是满足我表面上的要求，没有自己真正要给予我的东西。”  
“我没有写出来的部分，你是真的不明白么？”

卜凡顿了一下，他对着岳明辉一直都是接受惯了，岳明辉说要a，他就给a，岳明辉说不要b，他就不给b。一直以来都是岳明辉来把握节奏，他以为这是对方要的，却不想对方要的不是他被动顺从的，而是他主动给予的。

岳明辉轻轻笑了一下，虎牙隐约露出来，卜凡看起来是真的没有想过这个问题。  
不过人与人之间根本不可能完全的换位思考和设身处地，有些事他不说，可能对方一辈子都不明白。多少人走散就是一个不说，另一个不问。虽然卜凡的做法有些笨，但还好懂得问。

“我这个人，有精神洁癖，简单点说就是特别斤斤计较，计较你的过去我没有参与，计较你回忆里的别人，计较我参与的你的回忆里总是有别人，即使现在只有你我二人了，你靠近我，我还是会不由自主地想起曾经那些事，想起我比不过别人的曾经。想到就浑身恶心，难受的时候我自己都讨厌自己，没有过这种经历的人是永远都不会懂的。”  
“但其实，回忆这个东西啊，却是抹不掉的。卜凡，我对你有感情，甚至可以称得上还在爱你，但这道题无解。”

“我算计你，是拿我自己的感情来算计的，这道题从一开头的条件就放错了，我解不开。”

卜凡沉默了一会儿，然后说。  
“月底等我，一起回英国。”

他没有给岳明辉承诺，但这道题，即使他头破血流，也要亲手解出来。


	11. Chapter 11

岳明辉其实并不认为卜凡能够将这道题解出来。  
即使无解，也不是不可以在一起，甚至会少了尖锐少了咄咄逼人变得理智冷静而趋于平淡。可他还是想看卜凡怎么去解，因为他即使内心平静，却不想要这种平淡。  
他是一个滚烫的人。

但是月底的时候卜凡没有出现。

岳明辉想，一道错误的题目果然还是不能牵强的解出答案。  
于是他又将要递给院长的申请邮件撤了下来。

大概平淡的这样过了一个星期，李振洋给他打电话问他卜凡在不在他那儿，他回了一句不知道就想挂断，李振洋却抢先说卜凡不见了，我们找了一周，其实我知道他不在你这里，但我觉得还是应该告诉你。

告诉我又怎样，岳明辉回，还是挂断了电话。  
夜里却翻来覆去还是失眠了。

卜凡在河北的家里。  
那日他回家出柜以后就一直僵持不下被家里人关了起来，不止父亲打他，母亲也打他。  
要逃出来又被家人打到脑震荡，醒过来的时候已经过了6月底了。  
以上发生的一切都在他的料想之中，除了自己会晕过去错过了和岳明辉约定的时间。

他用笔迟钝的在本子上画正字，算了一下时间，现在应该是晚上七点？或是八点。  
没有手机，甚至没有钟表。  
透过一楼的窗户玻璃穿过防盗网和葡萄架子看月亮，知了和往年一样不知疾苦起劲儿地叫着。

他笑了一下，扯动了嘴角的伤渗出了一丝血渍，拿纱布熟练地擦掉。  
习惯了，所以不是很痛。  
岳明辉今晚也会抬头看月亮吗？他会等他吗？

嘴唇太干涩了，他想起来喝口水，才想起门锁上了，水壶里已经没有水了只能等明天叫人送进来，如果明天没人，那他就会渴一天。  
他想起了他还有哥哥在的时候。

连李英超都不知道，卜凡曾经是有个哥哥的，大概是因为这个哥哥的夭折是家里的伤痛，所以从未提及，大家都默认卜凡是个独子，现在确实也算是独生子。  
只是这个独生子从他哥哥车祸去世那天就开始变成了哥哥。

只能做哥哥。  
卜家非常忙，几乎疲于照顾孩子，但长子出生的时候也是得到了家里宠爱的，幼子大概生在长子去世前三年，长子去世之后也许是出于伤痛或者是真的太忙的原因，就对幼子不知怎么渐渐就完全疏于照顾了，卜凡从记事开始家里几乎都是没人的状态，事事都是自己做的，父母不会像哥哥还在家里的时候一样抽出时间把家务安排妥当，虽然那时候哥哥还在世的时候他只有三岁，记忆是零星的，但至少有口水喝。后来如果父母没回来，他常常夜里想喝水的时候水壶里没有水了，也没人会给他烧水，再后来就渐渐学会了父母不在家，他就自己烧水、做饭、洗衣服，家里人觉得他这样早早独立很满意，更愈发不会想到去照顾他。

卜凡像是个不需要人照顾也不需要人管教的小孩子，自己长大了。  
于是当卜家变故搬到李家的时候卜凡就理所当然地成为了李英超的哥哥。  
责任心甚至都不用培养就自己生出来了，因为他什么都会，所以应该他带着李英超帮着李英超什么都做。

这大概是卜家不需要默认的也能成为的事实。  
卜凡渐渐就养成了，闷，不会跟人索取，也不爱跟人解释，能自己做就自己做，甚至帮别人做的性子。帮着李家照顾李英超，做，李英超想吃想喝想玩儿，给。大家都觉得无比放心，虽然卜凡学习成绩一般般，但责任感很强，除了偶尔帮着李英超打架，却也不会闹到进局子，后来也顺利自己考上了大学，省心。

于是当卜家撞破卜凡为李英超下跪的原因时，几乎也是不追究李英超，就直接开罪了卜凡，卜家思维非常古板，思维也因为卜凡的性格而跟着有些违背逻辑，觉着李英超是卜凡带出来的孩子，卜凡不带李英超能坏？于是就抓起板子就抽，卜凡也不吭声，坐着被抽，只说别打明显的地方，弟弟还不知道，别被他看见。卜家对卜凡的任何认为都是理所当然的，卜凡也从来没有抵抗过。

李家知不知道李英超的事儿呢，也是知道的，只是这罪完全让卜凡受去了，李英超又还小，卜凡上了大学一年也见不到几回，于是也不追究李英超，怕影响李英超考学。

卜凡几乎没享受过一天做弟弟的待遇，就承担完了做哥哥的责任。

后来李英超高考考上了南航，挨揍的自然也还是卜凡，李家人虽然没有怪罪什么，但卜家人直接判定卜凡有罪，因为李英超的成绩本是可以考上清北的，一定是卜凡虽然被揍却还是偷偷和李英超暗地里恋爱了。所以毕业典礼结束那个夜里李英超爬上卜凡的床，卜凡直接拒绝了——他衣服底下满满都是新的旧的被揍过的痕迹。卜凡没有碰过李英超也不完全是这个原因，只是觉着自己无法负担一条路走到黑的后果，不被理解被逼迫被暴力是很痛的，他没有办法负起李英超未来跟着他一起接受这份痛楚的这个责任。

他对李英超并不是那么伟大的守护，很多时候只是一种顺势承受的责任。他爱他，亲情的责任的爱情的。可他不会多说，不会争取，不会打破，习惯给予，并且逆来顺受。

这个习惯后来也嫁接到了李振洋身上，给就是了，别问要拿了，对方不问，那你就也别给。

他与李英超和李振洋的情感是对不到一起的，像两条平行线。他可以自己给予又自己收回，全盘操控，甚至有种安全感。所以对李英超和李振洋而言，卜凡在某种程度上是趋于完美的，因为他给予的，都是李英超和李振洋所需求的。

卜凡这样性格的人，往好听说是隐忍，往难听说就是逃避。只是认定了某些事，就揣着一颗心，喜怒哀乐也好，受苦受难也好，不与人分享，自己承担，自己体会。

早前卜家不希望卜凡做模特，虽然不是卜凡主动不去做，但结果也算是满意的，后来卜凡走远了，不与家里人太多联系，只偶尔回来，慢慢也弱化了某些矛盾。也稍微解放了一些自己。  
但他现在却将这些矛盾完全激化了。  
卜家人第一次发现卜凡是会要求的会反抗的。

他跟家里人说他要和男人结婚，不是李英超。  
你们必须同意，不同意那就没有我这个儿子了。

回避型人格一旦要开始面对自己内心的时候，就是毫无保留的，不要命型的火山喷发似的的毁灭。

卜家人怎么可能理解得了，从小就默认了给他什么理由他就接受的孩子怎么能反抗？卜凡自然是又被劈头盖脸的一顿揍，打一句要他认一句错，卜凡咬着牙关说我没错，打死我这件事我也必须做。于是后来变成了父母男女混合双打，孩子不听话，打就好了。

这样的卜凡是谁都没有见到过的，只有他自己。如果要跟李英超和李振洋说出来他们可能都会不相信。  
但是却被来寻他的岳明辉看到了，因为会让卜凡变成这样的那个人就是岳明辉。

几乎与卜凡性格完全相反的，岳明辉是典型的进攻型人格，主动，霸道，追根究底。  
岳明辉大概自己都不知道他是第一个卜凡与其会对峙并将情绪直接释放到身上的人。

今晚的月亮真漂亮，卜凡轻轻笑起来，觉得像岳明辉夜里低着睫子看他背后的柔和的眼。  
到底是从什么时候开始爱上岳明辉的呢？  
也许就是从白日你来我往夜里一转身看到对方贴着自己的背安然入睡开始的吧。

卜凡爱岳明辉，比岳明辉第三计划开始的阶段要早。若要说走进他的心房，大概是从一开始就住进去了的，也许所有人都会吃惊，但是卜凡并不吃惊。

善于逆来顺受的人，是没有计划性的，有什么就接受什么，这条路不通就换一条走。膝盖伤了赶不上做模特，就去做幕后，总能做好的，分手了，就慢慢遗忘，总有一天能忘掉。习惯了事情都放在心里，不想被窥探，也不想被主导。  
而岳明辉的算计像是一个盘精密巨大的计划，给他摆了一条明明白白的路，总是一秒就精准的抓住他的弱点触碰他的逆鳞，急促地推着他走。  
所以卜凡会抵抗。

但他从未拒绝过。  
因为他也有种想看岳明辉的计划会不会成功的期待。  
岳明辉对他的感情他并不是毫无反应的，只是因为性格的原因，他表现得太过隐喻了。

卜凡对岳明辉是抵抗而又被吸引的，那日岳明辉用了心机将他带到学校里碰着了李英超的同学，他就下意识地感到内心又被窥探冒犯了，不自觉地就对岳明辉狠戾，可岳明辉受了伤没有说，七夕庆功宴的时候一咳嗽，他就身体先于内心上前了一步，却被拒绝。于是他想看实习生激怒岳明辉，却发现无济于事，内心又狂躁起来，他跟岳明辉过招，从来都是输的，只能跟着岳明辉走，包括后来又一次不由自主地沉溺岳明辉的身体将人按在休息室做了，一出血他又后悔了。立马打电话叫了医生，伤好之前也没再碰他。

他给岳明辉随时随地用老板娘进出他工作场合的资格，在众人面前称呼岳明辉为内子。  
这是他心里默认的妻子的位置。李英超没有，李振洋也没有。李英超在他身边就只是个弟弟的身份，李振洋是明明白白的炮友。

他再忙也一有空就回家过夜，从来也不在外面和其他人有些什么。

可内敛隐忍的人，任何感情这心中的更迭都是很慢的，包括遗忘，不是还爱，只是细胞的新陈代谢太慢了。  
岳明辉戳他逆鳞，他就受着岳明辉戳他逆鳞，岳明辉痛，他也痛。  
他圣诞回国，知道岳明辉会跟着去看他会不会回去见李英超，也知道回去看李英超会看到李振洋，可他还是去，他想新陈代谢变得快一点，也开始尝试当着岳明辉的面自己拔掉自己的逆鳞，圣诞节像个告别过去的仪式，他对自己的过去缅怀，可亲手拔逆鳞还是痛啊，他躲起来醉酒情绪决堤，却不知道岳明辉站在他身后。

习惯了在岳明辉的刺痛中生活，但是后来有一天岳明辉突然不碰他的痛处了。他就开始想激怒岳明辉，不痛了，他就感觉不到那个人还在乎他的存在了。

岳明辉极端，他何尝不是另一种极端呢。  
他将近要完成了身体细胞的更迭，只是留有最后那一点点的旧的身体条件反射。却发现岳明辉突然又开始发作了，甚至将他差不多愈合的伤口再一次重新挖出来。

于是又要变成开头的死循环。  
而这次却没有循环了，因为岳明辉突然不要他了。

拿着笔记本站在书房中央，他终于被岳明辉剥去了那层伪装的带着责任感的“完美男人”的皮。  
露出了底下真正的样子。

生涩的，迷茫的，像是初经人事的男孩子的样子。某种程度上确实也是第一次“恋爱”，李英超是一直索取要求他接受的人，李振洋是一直享受不问究竟的人，他都能单方面把感情操控得很好。但岳明辉不仅要结果，也要过程，每一寸每一毫都要清清楚楚。他还会要他主动给予而不是被动顺从。他逼他，要一种相互关系。他以为岳明辉笔记本上写的那些就是岳明辉要的。可岳明辉跟他说，我要的不是这些。

他能主动给岳明辉些什么呢，对方说过去是无法抹去的。

他只能从头开始摸索，第一步就是他和李英超开始的地方，也就是家里。  
他不会为李英超跟家里人出柜忤逆家里人要跟人走到最后，但他为岳明辉会。

岳明辉是第一个找到失踪的卜凡的，不为什么，直觉他在那里而已。  
他砸碎卜凡窗户的玻璃的时候被卜家冲出来骂了一顿，差点就要动手，卜凡几乎是第一时间就趁要来房间看他是否出事的家人的疏忽撞破了门冲出去拦在他面前护着他。

岳明辉看着卜凡这身伤，头部还缠着胶带，立马就明白了怎么回事，他的小狼狗怎么那么蠢啊，他们就要回英国了，要在一起要结婚，不告诉家里人不就行了吗？何必搞的这么头破血流的。

“卜凡，苦肉计好玩吗？”岳明辉咬牙切齿的丢出了一句话，他承认自己心痛了。  
“不好玩，可痛了，要吹吹。”卜凡站在他身前，挑着他左眼那跟分成两道的眉毛，痛是痛，到底是把人等来了。

卜家人看着大逆不道的二人差点没有一口气背过去，但手上是没停的。  
“伯父伯母，宁拆十座庙，不枉一桩婚。”岳明辉推了一下自己的眼镜，卜凡伸手将要落下来的板子挡住了。

“爸妈，打我可以，不可以碰他。”  
“卜凡……你，我白养你了……孽子。”  
“我虽然算是自己长大的，但我还是会报答二老的养育之恩的。”  
“老子不要你这个孽子了。”

“那我就带走了噢。”  
卜凡接过父亲的板子反手握在手里挡在岳明辉身前的时候。  
卜家人终于发现，没有参与过多儿子的成长，此刻没有了儿子的顺从，他们对这个儿子根本无从管教。  
当然卜凡的这一招破釜沉舟也是跟岳明辉学的。

那天晚上卜凡跟岳明辉并没有如小说情节一般的得到承认，但得到了某种意义上的妥协，卜家还是将卜凡放走了，因为卜凡真的对抗起来，卜家其实不可能真的失去这个唯一的儿子。

卜凡和岳明辉走在月光里，这条路是当时岳明辉跟在卜凡后面的走路，夏天的风很清爽，路边叶子沙沙作响，卜凡头还是有点儿沉，两个人并肩不说话。

“为什么要这么做？”岳明辉先开的口，静谧的月光下二人影子叠在一起。  
“你说的问题，我想了很久，回忆确实是抹不掉的。”卜凡吭了一句，停下来望着岳明辉，他额际的血还在流，呲了一下眼。  
“但是可以覆盖。”  
“用更深刻的新的回忆去覆盖。”

“我没有为李英超跟家里人，甚至跟我自己做过任何斗争，李英超都不知道家人知道我跟他曾经的关系。也许我是没有勇气，或者我没有办法带着他承担这个责任。但是为了你，我可以。”  
“这里是我跟李英超开始的地方，我只能想到这样，除了这样我想不出来还能有什么更深刻的回忆去覆盖那些曾经了。”

“岳明辉，我没有办法抹杀掉那些过去，但我的未来，可以都是你的。”  
“我要跟你结婚，让你侵占我的未来。”

卜凡手心全是汗，脑子还是有点嗡嗡响，他望着岳明辉像是热血少年的第一次告白，他也不知道这番话到底能不能让岳明辉满意，但他贫瘠的恋爱经验只能让他做出这么直白甚至有些愚蠢的举动了。

“我同意了吗？”  
岳明辉看了他一眼，像是要将他的眼镜看穿。

“你不需要同意，你不是问我我能给你什么吗？这就是我想给的。”  
卜凡甚至紧张的挠了一下扎着绷带的寸头。

“小蠢狗。”  
岳明辉低头不看他。

“嗯，我真的很蠢，差点就被你丢掉了。”  
卜凡轻轻地握住了岳明辉的手。

岳明辉还是没抬头，只是与卜凡面对面站在月光里，卜凡将手握成拳头放在他掌心上，像只大型犬攀着主人的手。

“岳明辉，不要再丢掉我好吗？”

岳明辉微微地吸了一下鼻子。他其实是真的没想过这道题可以解开的，用他精密的算法需要很多很多的条件和公式，都进入了一个死循环，但他没想过对卜凡来说解题思路就这么简单。直白到甚至有些让他眼睛一热。

触动他内心心弦的不是什么头破血流的出柜受伤，也不是什么忤逆世俗，只是他说一，卜凡就跟着走一，卜凡走了一百步，还是不懂，就坦白的问他该怎么走。他说我不走，要你带着我走，卜凡就这么直接的热诚的不留余地的给他开了一条新路。像只忠诚的小狼狗，叼着自己的链子奔像他，扑倒在他怀里。用坦诚的，湿漉漉的眼睛望着他说，我先跑在前面，但请你在后面将我这颗真心收下吧。

次年他们在爱丁堡举行了婚礼，没有别人，只有他们自己。没有交换戒指，他们交换的是两个笔记本，一个是记仇本，一个是赔罪单。

后来卜凡问岳明辉，老婆，你没有写完的那第三阶段，是不是留给我来完成的。  
岳明辉虎牙亮晶晶说，你猜。  
我走了99步，也退了99步，后来的100步你必须沿着我的来路从头到尾走一遭。 既然我精于算计，有怎么会算不出你爱我，卜凡，这辈子你必须是我的，此生都不可能逃出岳明辉这条公式。

然后卜凡笑了。  
其实他怎么不知道岳明辉留给了他最后一场算计，只是这一次因为他爱他，所以心甘情愿。  
他吻了一下岳明辉的虎牙，然后笑着在岳明辉耳边说。

“岳明辉，余生请你一定要计着我，这辈子都不要放过我。”

-end-


	12. （08章上-修订版）

李振洋说今天晚点回来，所以李英超在实验室里多泡了一会儿写完了报告才回家。  
楼道里一如既往地黑着灯，不知为何，今天准备唤醒声控的时候，突然想起卜凡还在这个家的时候。

那时候不知道楼道里的声控感应坏了，那一层有只有他们一个住户，物业说下个月才能修，只能临时装了个实体开关的小路灯。但每晚只要他发信息说要回来了，无论卜凡在不在家，楼道里的灯好像灯都是开着的，也不知道是不是卜凡提前和保安室的人说过。

其实他不怕黑，怕黑的人是李振洋，他只是小时候有一点儿夜盲。

只是卜凡总这么事无巨细，以至于他和李振洋都经常感不到这种润物细无声的关怀，又或者说，他们总是习惯了理所当然地享受，才会不去注意那么多细节。卜凡离开以后他和李振洋的关系发展看似一帆风顺，实则暗潮涌动，前一月的那通电话更是彻底打破这种虚伪的风平浪静，将他、李振洋和卜凡三人的关系彻底打碎重组，距离卜凡离开以后的一年，他们三个人的这道未完成的题，终于有了答案。

而这个答案是在岳明辉连着心脉的指尖滴出来的血蔓延了一整张纸里，算出来的。

他自认为自己在三个人的关系中，足够勇敢而直白，在卜凡无法拒绝他的时候迎面做了了断，又在李振洋知道他听到了卜凡和岳明辉纠缠的时候，给了李振洋明确的表态。却没想过，最狠的人原来是一直对他关怀备至的笑着，对李振洋有求必应的让着的这第四人——岳明辉。

如果没有岳明辉，那他和卜凡至始至终，是没有说那句再见的。  
没有说再见意味着很多，你可以和新的人开始，但那份旧的情绪会在心里慢慢的更迭，直到有一天换血完成不再留有一丝痕迹。

可这个过程是隐隐作痛而不能探究的。  
十年，实在是太长了。

他们三人都选择了温和的方式，又或者说是逃避的方法，只有岳明辉，不惧也不忍，眼里容不得一粒沙子，直接全然将这场荒唐错乱掀翻，让每个人在惊涛骇浪中走到了各自该去的彼岸。

他去了李振洋身边，而本该得了卜凡的岳明辉却选择离开。

电梯到家门口的那几米的距离里，他嗅到了空气中一丝细微的烟味，一愣，没有唤醒声控灯。

软白万，万宝路里最呛的一款，带着燥劲的侵略性，即使秋风吹过也抹不掉最后那丝余韵，这是很久以前的，卜凡的味道。

后来他来这个家里的时候，跟有鼻炎的李振洋住一起的卜凡，已经不吸这种烟了。

鼻息间的呛人让他感到了许久未见的卜凡，叼着软百万烟侧着头肩上扛着棍子在学校后门的走道里帮他干架的高中的卜凡。  
唯一不温柔的，放肆的带着极强侵略性的，也让他觉得最像卜凡的卜凡。

他愈靠近门口，那股呛人的气息就愈浓烈，直到他站在门前，那股味道源头的轮廓才完全显型，在阴影里朝他开口，“小弟……”

声音沙哑低沉，带着毫不掩饰的疲惫，却还是被声控感应到了，“啪”，昏黄的灯光点亮了楼道，和楼道间靠在他和李振洋家门口，低头捏着烟，一嘴胡渣，满眼红血丝的毫不掩饰自己的狼狈的男人。

他没有答应，只是静静地站在门口与男人对峙，直到灯光再次暗下去，月光照进来晕染了男人指尖那缕青烟。

那夜他与他诀别的时候，与李振洋做完，也在晨光熹微中吸了一口烟。

结束十年的那一刻，拼命逞强要了最后一丝尊严的人是自己，狼狈的人是自己，流泪的人是自己，只有自己。他曾追了卜凡十年，一度认为卜凡在感情关系中永远都会是那样沉默而窒闷的，今天一看，原来卜凡也是有这一面的。

所以说无关时间，只因对象不同罢了。

“我不是来打扰你们的，今天是要来找李振洋的，但他不接电话。”  
卜凡吐了一口眼圈，表情在烟雾中看不清，没抬头继续接着说。

“我找不到他了……”

他偏过头，一双大眼睛直勾勾地望进卜凡眼底，企图从中间看出一点对方说这个满含歧义的“他”的时候有没有一点解释的意味，却没有看到他想要的东西，甚至也没有从前一如既往的回避，而是疲倦，平静的疲倦。

李英超那一瞬间觉得有些想笑。  
他知道卜凡口中的他是哪个他。

但纵使时过境迁，又有哪个人能够轻巧地回答前任关于对方的现任的问题呢，没有破口大骂已经是礼貌。而一向对他避之千里跑到了国外，恨不得独自一人在角落切断了所有与他的联系的卜凡竟能那么轻易地出现在他面前朝他开口。

我亲爱的凡哥哥，原来你也有今天。  
如果是从前，这会是他此刻的台词，然而他却什么也没说。  
于是感应灯又灭了。

他不开口，卜凡似乎就有一些意外，但也不继续追问，只靠着墙抽烟。  
空气中凝结着呛鼻的沉默，直到最后一口烟燃尽，卜凡又掏出了一只烟点上，翻打火机清脆的那声“嗒”，让走廊再次点亮。

不远处出现了一个身影，还带了两声咳嗽，李振洋回来了。  
他刚刚一直不进门，就是在等李振洋。这股烟味李振洋一定会知道是谁回来了，他不想让李振洋回来嗅到卜凡和私下他见过面的痕迹，也不想他拒绝以后，李振洋又和卜凡私下再见面。

既然今天卜凡为了不是他和他的“他”来，索性就三人一次把话说清了吧。

“岳明辉在哪我不知道，就算知道，那也是你和他的问题，你知道他的去向要争得的是他的同意，而不是我，或者我们的。”

李振洋倒是比他想象中的果断，根本没有在门口停留，插了门锁开了门，只是脸上浮了一层霜气，那是李振洋对卜凡的第一次冷脸。  
“小弟，夜里凉，进屋。”

就跟当年处理他和卜凡的关系的时候一样，李振洋一句话就把三个人的新局面说开了。

他转身掩门，卜凡手挡了一下，抬眼正视他的眼睛，扯出一个疲惫而抱歉的微笑。  
像个完全陌生的人在打招呼。

“小弟，你们过得好我很高兴，再见。”  
“好，凡哥，再见。”

这句再见等了太久，等到他们都筋疲力尽，但再见要说出口，其实也很轻易。  
就看为了谁。  
李振洋以为这一不留余地的回绝会让卜凡偃旗息鼓，因为按照他对卜凡的了解，这个人向来都是一条路走不通就走另一条路，绝对不会席卷冲来。  
不想卜凡走后大约两个星期，就传来消息，英国分公司的氛围整个变得紧张起来。已经过了今年的春夏时装周，他们的卜总还是一直在加班，甚至将日常起居全部搬到了公司，吃住在公司，没有周末，中国节日不放假，英国节日也不放假，连请假都不能请，仿佛一个月要提前完成好一年份的工作量。都很吃力。

两星期后提前完成年底规划和整理好工作交接材料的卜凡酒把辞呈递到了总公司，公司被迫临时开起了董事会。  
李振洋那么快知道这些倒不是因为消息领头，而是因为李振洋其实是公司的小董事，公司是他父亲名下一处产业，只是平时用英文名kwin和化名木子洋，他住着岳明辉的房子生活低调，只有他们面儿上的老板知道他的身份。

但卜凡能有那个位置确实是他给的，当然主要是因为他看中卜凡的能力，有意培养，为的就是送去那个位置，他父亲答应他分公司经营得好这块就划给他了，自己手下有个独立产业，又有卜凡这个知根知底的人帮他经营公司，他坐享其成，美事一桩。

现在因为他不给卜凡透露岳明辉的行径，就让分公司面临开天窗，他那一年到头对他看不顺眼却也睁只眼闭只眼的老爸就叨逼叨说他做这点事儿都不靠谱，要插手管制他的“大隐于世”的工作生活要他自己来担待。

他一个鲤鱼打挺从榻榻米上爬起来，然后给卜凡打电话，批头就是一顿怼。  
“卜凡你到底要干什么？”

“洋哥，我走的那天，你在机场对我说，你给我的这些，都是我应得的，让我不要想着还你，你还记得吗？”  
对面却声线平稳的回了他这没头没尾的句话，然后和往常他对他生气一样，静静地等他回应。

李振洋一愣，没想到卜凡会给他这句话。  
沉默了一秒钟，拿起手边的烟，翻开打火机抽了一口，他在烟雾缭绕中叹了一口气。

和他料想的不一样，卜凡并不是为了威胁他拿到岳明辉的地址，而是真的要跟他断干净了，里里外外上上下下，从利益开始，到利益结束。  
他和卜凡从没有爱情，过去到现在最深的交集，就是利益了，若没了利益，确实二者干干净净。而岳明辉最介意他与卜凡的也就是这个“利益”，因为这个利益，他和卜凡的关系亦师亦友，即使分开，也不可能说得清。

“六个月，他确实是回国了，交换回来了而已，还是要回英国去的，地址我放，但这六个月只是准你回国考虑的时间，我不认为有其他人比你合适这个位置。”  
“就算是现在，这些东西也是你应得的。但你既然你非想着还，那我们就来算一笔账，我替你理清李英超和你的关系，你替我出国建设了分公司两年，现在我给你放假六个月。我们现在算两清了。”  
“学长，谢谢。”

学长是第一次卜凡叫他起床的时候对他的称呼，道别那天卜凡也只是叫了他一声哥哥，这一声学长和谢谢也就意味着他们之间终极是要回到原点也要重新开始了，他对卜凡从未有过什么感情上的留恋，但也从未想过有非要把两人关系算到极致清清楚楚的这一天。

李振洋鼻子有些酸，起身拿烟头点了檀香，再灭了烟，盘着腿在屋子里放松了身体，闭眼打坐。

卜凡挂了电话也吸了一口烟，抬起嘴角笑了。他这个学长和第一次见面一样一如既往地霸道，也罢，他的这种行径在任何成熟人眼里都显得幼稚冲动不可理喻，然而李振洋还是又一次理解了他。  
那个夜里被岳明辉生生裁决的他确实很幼稚，但他真的很想岳明辉。


	13. （08章下-修订版）

秘书不知道发生了差点易主的大事，还在加班的压力中顶着黑眼圈愁眉苦脸，以往老板加班，老板娘时不时还会买好了探班食物来看大家，荤素搭配细心到连给模特组的牛奶都是低脂的，老板娘一来，老板虽然板着张脸，但是工作任务精度的要求肯定会轻一些，所以大家加班出差的时候最喜欢老板娘到场。但自从老板娘三个月不出现在公司、后台以及任何秀场上，老板就仿佛得了加班癌。  
正发愁，她的老板大人就突然走到她面前敲了敲她的台面，她顶着一鸡窝头摒住呼吸，担心又有什么丧心病狂的限时任务。谁知道老板只是拿了个u盘让她按照上面写的清单托人在国内买好物品，注明转小董事李振洋。小董事的意思自然是董事长他儿子。  
她一看物品清单再想到要邮件转的人，又看了一眼清单，辣眼睛辣眼睛，老板要出轨了？为了勾引小董事，这也太……  
清单里是卜凡回国要跟岳明辉赔罪的物品，内容确实是有点28禁，又是直接要转给李振洋的地址，把秘书吓到也理所当然。

卜凡和李振洋交涉的原是本着若李振洋不允，就真放了这一切从头开始的。

无论是岳明辉还是他的事业。

两年一步一步经营起一个公司是很不容易，但李振洋确实很了解他的性格，这条路走不通就换一条走，他当初去英国，更多是为了躲着李英超，初衷和后来跟李振洋的关系就理不清楚，也许今天岳明辉不顾忌，明天李英超也是会顾忌的。  
而且以他的能力和资历也足以他找到一份收入不相上下的工作，除了位置不放得那么高。

可以妥协的地方有很多，但岳明辉只有一个。

要找到岳明辉也不是那么难的，毕竟南航他已经来了很多次了。岳明辉的办公室就在李英超大学本科的实验室旁边，那条路他反反复复走了很多回，曾经是去看李英超，现在是追回岳明辉。  
李英超毕竟还是他的弟弟，脱去了原本那层不伦的关系，也希望他过得幸福。所以当他和李振洋交涉成功以后，李英超其实还是有偷偷助攻的，比如说他告诉了卜凡曾经在学校里每次帮卜凡转交东西给他的人就是岳明辉。  
李英超说当初岳明辉是想缓和他和李英超的关系的，做李英超导师的时候总会时不时提点对方不要孩子气跟家里人赌气，家人终究还是爱我关心李英超的。所以当时卜凡第一次去偷看李英超，李英超就知道了。  
还有那个生日蛋糕，李英超本来是知道了是他做的不打算收下，但是岳明辉拿了自己的名义送给过去才让他无法拒绝的接了。  
还有安排李英超住到他和李振洋的房子里也多半是巧合，当然可能真的有些私心，但是当时他和李振洋那个公寓确实离李英超那时候的实习单位比较近。  
“如果没有岳教授，也许我跟你分手后会对你赌气更久，也不会重新回头追着你，跟你早就断了。当然后来我们因为这样断了也好……其实我对你的执念和依赖比起爱情要多得多，你对我的责任感和亲情也比爱情要多得多不是么？有这个机会让我们都看清楚也没什么不好。以我跟你的性子，也许是一辈子都没办法说清的。”  
卜凡看着手机，李英超到底是长大了。  
当然还要感谢李振洋，只是李英超没有开口，在心中默念了。  
“凡哥，岳教授很早很早以前就在背后看着你了，无论他后来做事的手段如何，初衷都是因为爱你，只是你也是带了偏见去看这一切的，你们才会闹到这样。”  
卜凡轻笑，然后心口隐隐作痛，他以为自己补救得算早，却不想被小自己4岁的弟弟教育了一通，李英超现在居然比自己要明事理了。  
原本他以为岳明辉对他的算计是征服欲作祟，却不知道岳明辉居然那么早就开始喜欢他了，喜欢到一直看着他对李英超的好，还愿意为他人做嫁衣，所以好不容易跟他在一起后，怎么能不介意他心里李英超的存在。  
他错过的实在是太多了……  
所以卜凡拿到岳明辉地址的时候，卜凡并没有直接上去找岳明辉，而是站在岳明辉办公室下的大树下，对方看得到的视角处张望。  
岳明辉位置靠窗，身高挺拔所以低头也挡不住，一早都在低头忙碌，偶尔扶着眼镜，或者起身喝杯水。但从未往他的方向看一眼。岳明辉不看他，他就保持这个动作抬头望岳明辉。  
既然你那么介意过去，那就我把我们曾经的来路都走一遭。  
他很清楚，李振洋一定在他来之前就告诉岳明辉，他要来了。即使岳明辉走得决绝，他仍有股莫名的自信，毕竟岳明辉这么仔细的人，走之前没有把那本笔记本带走，放在书房显眼的位置，除了想让他看到自己的举动多么荒唐残忍以为，也说明了岳明辉是想让他对他的真实情感的。  
真正想要断干净的人是不会留给对方一点顿悟的可能性的。  
他揣着对方还惦念他的这个心思等岳明辉放学。  
岳明辉下了楼，果不其然没有走大道而是绕到了他蹲点的小道，但假装看不见他，直接擦身而过继续走着，岳明辉在前面走，他就在后面跟，不近不远，保持了曾经来找李英超的时候的那种距离。

南京的秋风总有股爽朗的味儿，带了微微的寒意，但不像爱丁堡那样黏糊糊，他觉着舒适，跟在岳明辉后，一步一挪，反而像散步。192的身子跟在岳明辉183的身后很显眼，若非要说姿态放低了，也应该是保镖一样的体貌，但此时的他竟像只忠诚地大型犬跟着主人，也不是带着虎虎生威的那种保护欲，而是反常地生出几分乖顺。卜凡第一次发现自己似乎异常适应这种顺从感。  
岳明辉走得不快不慢，也不像是要把他甩掉的样子，但也一路无话，慢慢走出了他平时跟着李英超的那条小路，穿过了某个转角，又穿过了一大片空地，一抬眼才是陌生的宿舍楼区，他没见过学生往这个片区走，应该是学校给岳明辉分配的宿舍。  
寻思着点到即止，今天岳明辉也不会让他上楼，跟的紧了只能让对方生出反感，当初送李英超回宿舍也是这样的。正要目送岳明辉上去，不想岳明辉一转身，把他堵在了路口。

“不要用对前任做过的事对我从新做一次，我觉得恶心。”

岳明辉丢下这句话，面无表情地上了楼。

他一愣，呆在原地，这才明白自己的行径到底有多愚钝，什么沿着来路走一遭，简直大白天给人添膈应。  
卜凡又在楼下点了一根软百万，直到萧瑟的秋风里完全没了那股呛鼻烟味才插了兜走掉。  
他今天第一次感到了自己对“恋爱”这件事的“毫无经验”。

曾经李英超和李振洋面前他是个完美男人，几乎是不出错的，因为那两个人要的东西太明显了，他很轻易的依照对方的要求给予相应的付出，只要对方要什么他给就是了，操持有度，屡试不爽，反而有种安全感。  
于是他理所当然的把这些做法又套用在了岳明辉身上，就比如现在他认为岳明辉最在意的是他曾经对李振洋李英超做出的付出，也在意他同他们仍然留有一线的关系，他认为李英超李振洋断干净再去找岳明辉从头开始就可以了。  
而今日岳明辉这句话让他露怯。事实上，他真的不懂爱情里要怎么“主动”为别人付出。

第一个去寻回岳明辉的晚上，卜凡没睡着。  
翌日他一早出门买了菜，在宾馆厨房做好了才一身正装提着个饭盒等在岳明辉办公室门口，李振洋说今日岳明辉早上都是实验课，下午一点半还有场监考，所以应该中午没空吃饭，于是他来送个饭。  
他那身正装带来的效应和李振洋当年在李英超教室底下穿着宝蓝杜嘉班纳的效应差不离，只不过这次学生换成了老师，对他那副钻石王老五的模样频频侧目。甚至有好几个年岁大要退休的热血女老师问他有没有谈朋友，要不要介绍一个。  
他只点了头说是岳教授家属，长期出差，顺路过来送个午饭。

“岳教授好福气啊，家里弟弟那么高那么帅还这么关心你。”  
岳明辉昨晚也没睡好，他当初走的时候是知道卜凡对他多少动了情的，也想过卜凡哪天追回头要如何羞辱对方，笑看对方如何为他拼个落魄模样又或者被他折腾得头破血流。但在他回国落地那一刻，那股计较就如同留在了爱丁堡的那个秋风里，过了劲儿，卜凡再来的时候他也只是面无表情地丢出那句话，也不再期望卜凡能对他介意的东西再做深刻解读了。

期望了396天，在岳明辉的账簿里，这个时间足够久了。很多东西，并不能指望你不说，对方一个眼神就能明白，那还是太理想化了。

才走到楼层口儿，就听到这句话，失眠一夜，早上又没心思没吃早餐，有些低血糖，脑子昏沉。听到弟弟还反应了半秒是不是李振洋，毕竟这事儿李振洋确实干过，虽然不是对他，但过了半秒随即回过神来是卜凡。

但毕竟是在工作场合，也不想与卜凡拉扯，他扯出卜凡曾经在床上最讨厌他露出的那副毫无破绽的虚伪笑容，嘴上假装亲昵，“谢谢弟弟。”伸手便接了饭盒想回到工位坐下，不想今天卜凡却不同昨天好打发，握着饭盒不松手。

“哥哥，许久不见，能一起吃个中饭吗？”卜凡回他一个一样完美地笑容，他抬头看了一眼，卜凡精神头也不好，眼睛也布满血丝，倒是眼神坐小狗一样期待地湿漉漉模样，旁边老教授感动的眼泪都要掉出来了。

岳明辉没见过卜凡这幅耍赖模样，心想估摸是李振洋教的办法。但也没有什么与对方斗气的念头，更不想引来口舌，就松了手，带卜凡下楼到后的一处小石桌上坐下，平时他会在这里看书。

卜凡开的饭盒，色香俱全，没有一样是甜的。  
如果是在一个月前吃到这样一餐饭，岳明辉应该会内心翻山倒海，但今天的岳明辉依旧同昨天一样表情不多，卜凡的菜色很漂亮，味儿也很香，早餐没吃，已经开始生理饥饿，胃肠蠕动，他下午还有课，于是拿了筷子端了碗，慢条斯理地开始吃。  
从前在饭桌上，岳明辉常常会想到卜凡会做饭，却只为前任做，非要冷落他，让他自己全部完成。那个时候他就那股带着冷笑与卜凡较劲，一餐饭吃得像打仗。而今天两人和气的坐在饭桌上，他终于吃到卜凡给他做的饭了，又只露出了在外人面前的用餐涵养，慢条斯理。

一顿饭吃得毫无温度。  
岳明辉不适应死皮赖脸的卜凡，卜凡也不适应慢条斯理的岳明辉。  
岳明辉先放的筷子。  
“卜凡，你没必要对我做这些低姿态的事，我非常不喜欢你这幅模样，或者说，非常看不起你这幅模样。”  
“哥哥，我也非常不喜欢，但我没办法。”  
“我没办法，现在见了你，我不自觉就变成了这幅模样，岳明辉。”

卜凡从饭碗里抬起头，叹了口气，仿佛在说一件无关自己的事情，笑得无奈，也不顾起身要走的岳明辉他埋头继续吃。  
你这样不行，真不行，卜凡对自己说，然而还是先吃饭吧，明天还要接着做饭呢。

那一周岳明辉喜提“拥有全校最会做饭的完美弟弟的单身教授”的称号，每天有课的早中晚卜凡准时蹲点给他送饭，隔壁热血女教授上赶着给他塞了不少相亲预约，本着卜凡是纯弯的不能迫害，岳明辉只得推脱了，说卜凡在国外已婚，只是最近回国工作一阵子，兄弟许久不见才多来叙叙旧。  
热心女教授们失望，那不能啊，已婚男士怎么能不给爱妻打电话，一天天那么粘着哥哥。  
岳明辉想，我也不希望他这么粘着我。  
卜凡粘着岳明辉，也只是粘着吃的，夜晚和日常生活不干涉。所以岳明辉周末也依旧去酒吧，这是他在国内一直都有的习惯，周一到周五做岳教授，周末做岳明辉。  
他穿着一身当初在英国街头酒吧和卜凡相遇的行头坐在吧台上喝酒。这身行头用李振洋的描述就是：平日禁欲的大学教授只要解开胸前两颗白衬衫的扣子，戴上耳钉，把额前的碎发往后梳，黑框眼镜换成金丝带链的眼镜，歪嘴露出隐约的虎牙，就没几个人能够抵抗的住了。  
岳明辉这身不止吸引女人，还勾引那男人。  
卜凡已经不知道第几次看到有人上来搭讪了，他坐在不远处，岳明辉几乎对每个过来搭讪的人都露出虎牙，却看都没看他一眼。

卜凡在一旁脸色不好，他对那颗虎牙一直有冲动，不只是性事上像兴奋剂，还有独占欲，只是从前都没有见过岳明辉对别人露出这种笑容和虎牙。

岳明辉每次一笑，卜凡就灌一杯酒。

终于在不知道第几个过来搭讪的人搭上岳明辉的手腕的时候，他坐不住了，直接走过去一手抓住了那人冒犯的肮脏手，目光像头蓄势待发的狼。  
谁知道那人瞥了他一眼，虎声虎气的说“抢生意？”  
卜凡一愣，一时间没反应过来什么意思。  
那人看他一愣，说了句“新来的吧，跑到我们的场子抢生意你胆子可还行？不知道这里不能直接抢走已经被我先问候的客人是规矩吗？”  
卜凡反应过来，本就心头冒火，被当做牛郎更是手一甩差点要挥拳头，“滚，我是他男朋友！”  
却被岳明辉将他的拳头握住了。  
“不好意思啊，这条小狼狗是被我包的，今天没管好跑出来了。真是抱歉我下次再点你，今晚你客人的酒钱我请可以吗？”  
“哼，还是这位客人有礼貌，”对面的人看条件不亏，便顺着台阶下，然后瞥了青筋都要爆出来的卜凡一眼，一脸嫌弃地摇摇头，“被包的还这么大脾气，迟早被抛弃。”  
卜凡听到这句嘲讽还要拦着对方动手，耳边却一痒，岳明辉垫起脚在他耳边吹了一口气。  
“走啦，被抛弃的小狼狗。”

那声小狼狗尾音带着笑意和满满地撩人性感，卜凡突然脑子里嗡的一声炸开了，心头发痒，差一点就回头抓着人吻下去。

进了酒店卜凡有点酒醒了，反倒局促，他完全没想过岳明辉会跟他回来，岳明辉倒是一脸自然的坐在铺满了玫瑰的KingSize大床上，甚至手向后撑在床上晃了晃腿，回头望了一眼床背后落地窗外的江景。  
“嗯，这里环境还不错，你先洗还是我先洗。”  
“……”  
卜凡仍是未答，岳明辉见状直接开始解衬衣扣子，露出结实饱满的胸肌，乳沟在暧昧的灯光下更为明显，白花花的肉体在他面前晃。  
然后露出虎牙转身去浴室了。  
浴室里的水声勾得卜凡欲火中烧，酒也几乎醒了大半，岳明辉这幅悠然自得的样子，应该是李振洋把他买的东西告诉岳明辉了，那东西在他这长租五星级总统套房的床头柜里。  
岳明辉洗到了一半就把他叫进了浴室。“小狼狗，毛巾拿给我一下。”一边说着一边把卜凡直接拽进了浴室，水直接顺着岳明辉的刘海留下来，他光裸着身子仰头看卜凡，虎牙亮晶晶，眉目生辉。  
卜凡愣了一下，头别到一边，耳根子很热。见着岳明辉这样，他居然有种冒犯的感觉。

岳明辉也不继续招惹他，只将水关了，腰上了跟浴巾就出去了，丢下一句轻飘飘地话。  
“好好洗干净噢~”  
卜凡听了在岳明辉刚刚用过的浴室的余热里蒸腾得整个人都发红。

等他洗好澡，岳明辉盘腿坐在床上头发还湿漉漉的，歪了一下头，虎牙还是亮晶晶，他说。  
“帮我吹头发。”

这样的岳明辉，太……可爱，卜凡心跳漏了一拍。

他拿着吹风机放轻动作，指尖滑过对方细密的头发，岳明辉发量不小，平时不是很好打理，以前总是自己在浴室吹很久，因为卜凡不喜欢吹风机在房间里发出闹哄哄的声音。此刻卜凡站在岳明辉旁边握着吹风机，却哪里觉得这声音吵闹，只有满足感慢慢填满心房。

错过的细节实在是太多了，还好，说明他还能为岳明辉做很多从前没做过的事。  
背对着卜凡，岳明辉的眼神也变得若有所思起来。  
卜凡帮岳明辉吹完头发，身上细密蒙了一层汗，正要走，岳明辉直接将上半身往后靠在了卜凡身上，卜凡生得高，于是他刚刚吹过暖洋洋的脑袋靠在了卜凡的腰上。  
卜凡不动了，岳明辉若是回头，嘴对着的就是他半抬头的下体的位置了。是的，他实在太想岳明辉了，想到一触到岳明辉的头发他就硬了。但他今晚并不想对岳明辉做什么，岳明辉从进来的举动就很不正常，看起来更像是调笑他，但并没有要接受他的样子。  
他不想再在岳明辉不想做爱的时候对岳明辉做什么了。  
可他这次猜错了，岳明辉头一靠就感觉到他下身的反应了，于是都没回头，往后一把扯着他的浴巾直接把他拽到了床上，他可以往后了一步没有直接压到岳明辉身上，而是跌坐在床尾，光裸的下体从浴巾里露出来。  
岳明辉上半身靠着床头，直接伸腿把半遮着卜凡下体的浴巾撩开，两只光裸的脚直接揉上卜凡半抬头的硕大。  
“怎么，都真空了还不让主人碰啦？我的，” 岳明辉眼睛从下往上看着他，舔了一下自己的虎牙，岳明辉的脚特别细嫩柔软，包裹着卜凡的下体，渐渐将那块挺立的肉搓揉成形，然后吐出三个字。“小狼狗。”  
我的小狼狗。  
卜凡几乎是一瞬间血液冲上了头，完全硬了。  
岳明辉却从床头摸出个手铐，把他的双腿拷在了床头上，下体开得很大，上身压上来，“为了惩罚你的不听话，让主人来教一教你。”  
于是拿出一个最大型的肛塞，直接往卜凡的后穴里按。  
卜凡并不意外，这些东西就是他买的，早就做过很多次心理准备，但到了真枪实弹的时候，他还是觉得有些羞耻，这也是为什么岳明辉一进房间他就开始局促的原因。是的，这也是他赔罪清单的一部分。  
他欠岳明辉的太多了，不止是平常，还有床上。  
他需要丢掉尊严，做一次臣服者，让岳明辉居高临下的把他弄出血。  
没有润滑的直接捅入是很疼的，卜凡在浴室里自己做过清洁，但没有做润滑。他的后头从来没有人碰过，倒吸了一口气，紧闭着眼睛咬着牙关，汗水一大片地往下流，脖子粗红，双腿微不可见的抖着，肌肉都绷紧了。但直到全部塞进去，他都没有吭一声。  
可他没有出血。  
也许是因为他的骨架宽大，所以后穴的尺寸也可观。  
他第一次感到原来性事里被粗暴入侵的一方的感受居然是这样的，真的很痛，原来岳明辉以前那么疼。  
“弄伤我吧。”他又吸了一口气，皱着眉毛断续地吐出一句话。  
岳明辉不知道什么时候戴上了眼镜，抱着手坐在他岔开的双腿前，低头瞥了一眼，眼镜的金边链子微微晃动，却将他的脚拷松开了。然后倾身上来，在他脖子上啪嗒，拷上了一个带铆钉的银色金属Choker，戴在他青筋暴起的脖子上，真的像个狗圈。  
“现在就弄伤你还太早了，小狼狗。”岳明辉轻轻亲吻了一口他的嘴唇，然后勾着他的Choker让他坐起来，跪在椅子上，纤长的手指抬起他的下巴。  
他顺从的仰起头闭起眼，睫毛微颤，从未这么紧张过。  
“上环啦。”对方终于和他曾经最喜欢做的一样，把他的下体拷起来了，冰凉的铐环掐上他坚挺的下体，微微陷入肉里，双手被岳明辉往后拷在椅子上的时候，他居然隐约觉得有点兴奋。  
于是睁开下体被掐的生疼，溢出生理泪水的眼睛，从下往上望着站在他椅子面前的岳明辉。  
他像一个臣服者的姿态仰望着对方，眼里是一片雾气。  
他张嘴，唾液连着牙齿拉出丝，跪着对着身前人说了一句话。

“哥哥，你可以亲亲我吗？”

然后他终于看到岳明辉在虎牙后露了一个满意的微笑，捏着他的下巴吻了下来。  
他闭上了眼睛，还是轻轻的一个吻。

“再给我多一点。”他睁眼，用祈求的语气，眼睛湿漉漉地，像只无辜又渴求食物的小狗。

“求我。”岳明辉居高临下，眼镜反着光。

“主人，求你再给我多一点。”他又仰起头，闭上了眼，微张着嘴，喉结上下。

“谁是你的主人？”  
“岳明辉。”  
最后三个字说完，他终于得到了岳明辉恩赐的一个吻，他急促的舌头窜入对方的嘴，像是饿了很久似的吮咬，唾液从他嘴角流出来，滴到他下体的铐环上，他抖了一下。  
一个深吻结束后，他开始赤裸裸的盯着身前人饱满的胸膛，曾经那两颗小小的尖端被他咬过很多次，但还是粉色的。于是他舔了一下嘴唇。  
“哥哥，你可以让我吸吸你的乳头吗？”  
然后他看到岳明辉冷笑了一声，却还是把胸膛压上来了，他像是一个找到母亲的小奶狗一样，饥渴地伸出舌头在顶尖上舔了又舔，直到乳头被他舔到湿了一大片，粉色的乳尖溢在透明的唾液里像颗精致的日式点心，然后他张大嘴，将那颗点心含进嘴里，连着下面的胸肌一起吮吸，像是真的能够吸出奶水一样，将唾液咽进喉咙，发出呜呜的声音。

他感到岳明辉的呼吸声开始变大了，愈发卖力地吮吸起来，一边吮吸一边含糊的说着。  
“哥哥，你的乳头好香，真好吃，我还可以吃你的下面吗？”

岳明辉听到后一句明显身体绷了一下，卜凡嘴角勾起一个微笑。  
他的主人，太久没有被他吃过，想要了。  
于是他咬着岳明辉的乳尖，将烤着的手环用力崩开，手腕擦出血痕，身体往前将岳明辉压到床上，抵到岳明辉穴间，用膝盖一直揉着岳明辉的后穴，穴口已经有一些液体因为动情而溢出来，一缩一缩的。  
“主人，它看起来很饿，”卜凡像只骑上主人的大型犬，祈求着宠爱，他说“你可以解开我，让我喂喂它吗？”  
岳明辉终于受不了卜凡这场羞耻而淫荡的扮演游戏，解开了卜凡的下体，让对方在他体内大力进出，许久没有吃入大物的后穴如同卜凡口中那样紧紧咬着对方的下体。

卜凡压在他身上，激动地浑身泛红，尤为动情。  
他床头的窗帘没有拉，透明落地窗外是夜景繁华。

卜凡的汗大粒大粒的砸下来，随着卜凡的动作前后摆动间，他才看到卜凡左边胸口乳首上方有一个英文单词。

Pinkray，粉色光线，在量子力学中是红色射线褪色后的射线，可以刺激细胞再生，代表了治愈和爱。  
也是他的英文名。  
这个位置是第5肋间左锁骨中线内0.5cm处，医学投影上心尖的位置。  
岳明辉愣了一下。  
刚刚卜凡从浴室走出来的时候他没有看到有这个纹身。  
欢爱间卜凡身体充血才出现的。  
卜凡看他在望他，拧起嘴弯成一条好看的弧线，嘴角有些得意的往上翘，眼里一片赤诚炙热，灼得他的心也滚烫。酒气里的卜凡像个初经人事的大男孩，在跟他讨要夸奖。  
“哥哥，这是用我的血纹的，平时很淡，只有在和你做爱为你剧烈心跳的时候才会显现出来。没有白月光，也没有朱砂痣，只有心尖血。”

“你是我的心尖血。”

岳明辉心里颤了一下，突然将卜凡推开，反着骑到卜凡身上，他朝着卜凡坚挺的下身发狠的咬了一口，虎牙陷入，溢出血来。

然后卜凡嘶吼了一声，带着血渍的精液全部在他嘴里喷了出来。  
他终于被他弄伤了。  
可他笑了。

这一夜他们痛并快乐，相拥而眠。  
第二天清晨卜凡一摸身边，却发现空空如也。  
只留下了床头一叠现金。

25000元，还有一张字条，服务优秀，有血性，五星好评。


	14. （09-微修）

“两万五不就是指二百五的一百倍，凡哥你个大傻子*100哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
“虽然知道老岳会搞你，但是你屁股和下面都卖了居然还是被反将一军，老岳这招干得实在漂亮我有点儿想为他鼓掌，不过得了两万五也不错啊不亏啊凡子哈哈哈哈……”

李振洋和李英超跟卜凡坐一桌，李英超笑倒在李振洋怀里坐在那头，卜凡孤身一人坐在这头，黑着脸认命地对面二人的接受无情的嘲笑。

卜凡叹了一口气抿了口酒，手撑在背后沙发上，看着曾经的爱人和曾经的炮友在对面嘻嘻哈哈，居然没有什么别的想法，他突然觉得这个画面也挺有趣的。  
早前他从未想过有一天还能和李振洋李英超再重新这样毫无间隙的坐到一起，当然如果这些不是以失去岳明辉为前提的话。

“收，所以现在要怎么办？”  
“恋爱中的人智商真的很低，我从未见过我凡哥盲目成这样，您在我心中伟岸的形象猛然坍塌。”  
“你凡哥在你心中形象那么高？那我呢？”  
“我指身高谢谢。”

对面两个小情侣没个正经样儿，卜凡皱了一下眉，觉得他对这两个人的认知似乎也有些问题，就不应该找这两个不靠谱的人出来。

“要不，凡子你跟我俩演一出把，老岳最介意的不就是我俩吗，等他发飙就直接说我俩早就说清了明明白白就得了呗，不过小弟还是别了，我怕老岳没发飙我先和你打起来了。”

“所以你去？再演一出情动早安吻？”李英超横了一眼李振洋。

“……”李振洋立刻化身不敢不敢.gif

最后二人还是合计好了李振洋把岳明辉约到公司，然后卜凡和来公司拍摄的小明星演一出，李英超自然不参与，也不是不参与，他申请到了躲在幕布后围观。

小明星是个rapper，参加了个选秀节目出道做了沾边偶像，势头不错，算个新晋流量。那天隔壁的服装品牌就近过来补拍几个新品宣传图的镜头，小明星和品牌方有合作，行程太赶就顺便一起用他们公司的摄影棚。于是就被李振洋逮着机会顺路使用了。  
他给小明星经纪人塞了个红包，是小狼狗辛勤一夜的那两万五。

卜凡双手从扎着双马尾脏辫的男孩子的腋下撑住，将人举起来，像拎着个小鸡仔。小鸡仔其实也不算矮，有个178，普通人里算高的，但是李英超这185的人卜凡抱起来都像拎着个小孩，更别说这小鸡仔了。  
卜凡整个人有些无语，显露出些暴躁和不耐烦，他觉着李振洋这是故意的，因为他家相册有一张他把蹲着的李英超连折叠的腿一起抱起来的照片，估计李振洋是看过的，非要他在李英超面前拎着别的小男孩也来这么一出。这两兄弟不愧是一家人，性子根本一模一样。

小明星实在是太吵了，freestyle就没停过，说话都带节奏感，偏偏又长了一张未成年的脸，看起来就像隔壁家熊孩子。李振洋还非要他双手高于头顶将对方举起来，这期主题是嘻哈萝莉，服化全是Oversize的抢眼的色系，要求小明星边装酷边展现被人亲亲抱抱举高高的反差萌。

照片里自然是没有他的脸的，亲亲自然也是借位的，作为全公司目前最高的人，他只需要提供一个身高——今天比他高的模特都去别的秀了，只有平模在公司。

卜凡和小明星的画面确实很有反差萌，卜凡一副凶相地鼻孔出气将人举来举去，被举起来的人像只无法无天的闹海小哪吒，被卜凡举着却一脸顽劣地将卜凡糊了一脸，卜凡怒瞪，小哪吒却笑得一脸得意，居然还生出些cp感来，摄影师拍的起劲，示意卜凡将人抛起来再接住。  
卜凡的脸更黑了，他并不想跟这个小哪吒进一步的肢体接触。但是李振洋和他比了个手势，暗示岳明辉快到场了，于是他还是照做了。

于是岳明辉一进场看到的是卜凡将个双马尾萝莉小男孩人抛起来，笑眯眯地伸手接到怀里还做作地喊一声“诶哟，宝宝。”手却没拖住对方的臀，对方只得双手挂在他脖子上像个树袋熊一样用双腿夹住他，要多别扭有多别扭。卜凡见着岳明辉来了，装模作样地将人屁股起来，正要发话威胁，却被小哪吒捷足先登，“抓屁股不知道抓紧一点儿啊。”腿夹着像只树袋熊一样攀爬，往卜凡腰往上挪了一寸，恰好夹在卜凡的下体上，然后按着卜凡的手将自己托起来，屁股还在卜凡手蹬了瞪，找到了个稳妥的位置，才将腿松开。  
卜凡下体的伤还没好，内心嘶了一声，表面佯装无事发生。

小哪吒却又来事儿了，“妈的疼死了，你怎么力气那么大啊，老子屁股都要开花了。”果真是奶凶奶凶的，龇牙咧嘴地还带点儿撒娇的意味。  
卜凡一听这话青筋都要爆起来了，心想李振洋分明就是岳明辉派来报复他的，这什么搜主意，他感觉等会儿他无论怎么解释都要洗不清了。  
但还是打算继续往下演，硬着头皮蹦出一句“你屁股手感好，大爷我疼爱你啊。”

岳明辉抱着手在这边饶有兴致地看着二人，李振洋就是找他来看这种好戏啊？卜凡这戏要多硬有多硬，浑身写满拒绝，他调戏人的声音动作根本不是这样，哪来的信心会让他信服？却不拆穿地配合走近了一步。  
卜凡见着岳明辉走过来了，提起了精神，又托着小哪吒的屁股抱了个满怀，却感到胸前一空，岳明辉往后扯了一下小哪吒的衣领，将小哪吒贴着卜凡的胸口拉开一段距离。

来了，期盼已久的岳明辉的发作，卜凡下意识地舔了一下嘴唇，他发觉自己居然很想念岳明辉对他冒火。  
但是卜凡没看到自己想要的场景出现，岳明辉捏着小哪吒的下巴将小哪吒的脸向后转了过来，然后虎牙露出来，笑眯眯地挑眉问了一句，“洋洋，刚刚摄影师是不是说这是亲亲抱抱举高高的主题。”  
李振洋这个角度能看得很清楚岳明辉的表情，他太过熟悉的老狐狸的表情，这场戏似乎不是往他导的那个方向发展了，不过看起来更有趣了，于是他了然地对上了岳明辉的眼神，点了点头。

岳明辉吻下去的时候片场整个发出了震耳欲聋地尖叫，助理小姑娘全是小哪吒的粉丝。

李英超在幕布后瞪大眼睛捂着嘴，余光发现岳明辉朝他的方向瞥了一眼，背后发凉，这眼神冷得完全可以杀人了。  
岳明辉捏着小明星的下巴，将人夹在卜凡和他中间，侧脸金边眼镜的链子贴到鬓边，咬着对方的嘴唇，舌头伸到对方嘴里搅动，对方不甘示弱地胡乱回吻着，脏辫在刚刚的抛接中松了，一次凌乱的发从少年伶俐而又俏白的脸落下来，圆碌碌的眼睛盯着岳明辉反着光的眼镜下那张禁欲的脸，摄影师本就不是很满意借位吻，嘻哈讲究real，此时兴奋地大喊好很好，闪光灯噼里啪啦晃得卜凡脸色刷白。

卜凡黑着脸要将怀里的人扔下，却被岳明辉抚上他托着对方臀部的手，握着他的手指摩挲，然后用力按了一下，按进小明星娇小翘挺的屁股里。  
“小朋友，别闹你这位哥哥，他给不了你快乐，他兄弟被我咬了一口还疼着呢，硬不起来。”  
“要不要叔叔带你玩儿？”

这句话不止将卜凡枪毙了，还把他和卜凡之间的将辈分都分开了。  
卜凡胸中一口气怒到炸得无处可发，谁能想到今天上演了一场实打实的惊天动地的吃醋，却是他被岳明辉反喂了一口，他亲手酿好的醋。

若不是小明星经纪人及时上前喊停，小明星真的就要点头被岳明辉拐跑了。这惊天地泣鬼神的一吻完毕，今天要拍的部分也拍完了。岳明辉理都没理身后青筋全部爆起来的卜凡，吹了一口口哨插着兜儿走了。  
卜凡为什么没去拉岳明辉，因为他现在气到发抖只想找人动手，第一个先揍死的就是自己。

李英超和李振洋那天以后就被开除出了追妻小分队的行列，当然李振洋百分之八十是满意这个结局的，要李英超掺和进来，卜凡不计较，岳明辉不计较，他李振洋还计较呢。  
卜凡像是高中时发誓要追到隔壁成绩优异校花的坏学生，对方越对他不理会，他就越挫越勇上了头。

隔了几天又忍不住在南航偷偷摸摸地躲在岳明辉办公室那头的拐角，然后成功地被岳明辉办公室的同事补了一刀。  
岳明辉和同事有说有笑地走了过来，同事说你手机屏幕上的娃娃挺可爱的啊，不过好像有点太胖了，你得注意点儿，孩子太肥了以后不好长高，这是你亲戚孩子啊。  
不，我是他爸爸。  
岳教授你年纪轻轻居然有孩子了？你不是没结婚吗？  
去英国那边遇到生的，代孕，没妈。  
那你思维还挺先进的，没妈不好养啊容易缺爱。  
是挺缺爱的，前几还把我当成妈，粘着不放找我要奶吃。

岳明辉手机屏幕上那是李英超拿来换岳明辉帮他打圆幌提前从家里跑回来和李振洋过情人节的卜凡小时候的照片。  
岳明辉和卜凡从叔叔与哥哥辈分又跳了一个级别，变成了爸爸和儿子辈。

卜凡被噎了好大一口，终于体会到李英超嘲笑他恋爱中的男人智商低这件事，这第二盆冷水灌下来总算有了点儿清醒的意思。  
岳明辉讽刺的不就是卜凡前几天床上找要奶吃他的这事儿吗？

他本是打算既然正面去找岳明辉，对方一直不冷不热跟他僵持，干脆闹一闹，让岳明辉把心里那股气发出来，两人的气氛兴许会有些许回转，没想到没把握好度，自己先上了头。自己到底都在整些什么55667788花里胡哨的东西……  
卜凡总算承认自己有了些挫败，这个连自己都陌生的他，太过盲目而冲动。

更可怕的是他延迟了一年零一个月才真正掉进了岳明辉的计划里，一条路走下去是自己不愿意回头，他比岳明辉更想完成爱上岳明辉的这个阶段。


	15. （10章修订版）

隔周，卜凡搬到了岳明辉隔壁的教师宿舍。

每天早中晚给岳明辉做好饭堵在对方门口，但岳明辉不再跟他吃饭，而是接了饭把他关在门外。

每天晚上岳明辉晚饭消食过后开始在阳台光着膀子举哑铃，汗水滑过胸口，他也就只能这么干看着，有一次窘迫到看起了生理反应，岳明辉抬头朝他笑笑，虎牙亮晶晶，满眼嘲讽。

岳明辉去上课他跟着岳明辉一前一后走，岳明辉从来不回头。

住在岳明辉隔壁两个月，卜凡设身处地体会到了什么叫做冷暴力。没了岳明辉那点儿纵容，他根本拿对方一点办法也没有。

这天下午岳明辉心情不错，结了两门课，下午就回了宿舍，进了家隔壁阳台却安安静静，卜凡没有他一回家就挪过来跟他隔空眼对眼。他见怪不怪，盘算一下，四个月，卜凡应该冷静下来了。按照以往，卜凡这股劲儿过去以后，他就应该开始收线了。

可他现在并不想。  
在这场精密的算计里，兴许是他前面用的力气太大了，走着走着，原本的计划就偏了，等对方开始顿悟过来去主动完成的时候，他又没有动力想要这个结果了。

岳明辉笑笑从阳台转身回房，卜凡那天晚上没给他做饭。接近十二点他已经在卧室躺下的时候，才听到卜凡阳台传来酒瓶撞倒的声音。

岳明辉的房间外面就是阳台，校园夜里本就安静，哐当叮铃更是尤为清晰，他翻了个身，没起来。

“哥哥，爸爸，岳明辉儿，你折腾了那么久解气点儿了吗？到底要我怎么做你才能满意？”卜凡皱着眉坐在地上，边上是一地酒瓶，酒气很大，熏得眼睛醉，但显然根本醉不倒他，不痛不痒地，顶多做个发酒疯的借口。他那句话前面带了点儿无奈和怨气，末了又演化出一股小孩子耍赖的撒娇意味。

耍赖就耍赖吧，他实在是不知道怎么办，他连现在这个完全不能适应的自己都无法控制，又怎么要求岳明辉的满意呢。  
那一句原本只当发泄，见对方没了声音又开始自言自语起来。喑哑呢喃，然后变成讲故事。

 

卜凡的声音不大不小，正好让岳明辉无法睡着。他住的是学校新建的独栋，单面只有两个阳台挨着，很少有教师过这边来住，也不外租给学生，卜凡那些话，几乎只有他能听到。他睁眼看着天花板，在安静夜空里听卜凡断断续续地讲。

“我其实也曾是个弟弟。”  
连李英超都不知道，卜凡曾经是有个哥哥的，大概是因为这个哥哥的夭折是家里的伤痛，所以从未提及，大家都默认卜凡是个独子，现在确实也算是独生子。  
只是这个独生子从他哥哥车祸去世那天就开始变成了哥哥。  
只能做哥哥。

卜家非常忙，几乎疲于照顾孩子，但长子出生的时候也是得到了家里宠爱的，幼子大概生在长子去世前三年，长子去世之后也许是出于伤痛或者是真的太忙的原因，就对幼子不知怎么渐渐就完全疏于照顾了，卜凡从记事开始家里几乎都是没人的状态，事事都是自己做的，父母不会像哥哥还在家里的时候一样抽出时间把家务安排妥当，虽然那时候哥哥还在世的时候他只有三岁，记忆是零星的，但至少有口水喝。后来如果父母没回来，他常常夜里想喝水的时候水壶里没有水了，也没人会给他烧水，再后来就渐渐学会了父母不在家，他就自己烧水、做饭、洗衣服，家里人觉得他这样早早独立很满意，更愈发不会想到去照顾他。

卜凡像是个不需要人照顾也不需要人管教的小孩子，自己长大了。

于是当卜家变故搬到李家的时候卜凡就理所当然地成为了李英超的哥哥。  
责任心甚至都不用培养就自己生出来了，因为他什么都会，所以应该他带着李英超帮着李英超什么都做。

这大概是卜家不需要默认的也能成为的事实。

卜凡渐渐就养成了，闷，不会跟人索取，也不爱跟人解释，能自己做就自己做，甚至帮别人做的性子。帮着李家照顾李英超，做，李英超想吃想喝想玩儿，给。大家都觉得无比放心，虽然卜凡学习成绩一般般，但责任感很强，除了偶尔帮着李英超打架，却也不会闹到进局子，后来也顺利自己考上了大学，省心。

于是当卜家撞破卜凡为李英超下跪的原因时，几乎也是不追究李英超，就直接开罪了卜凡，卜家思维非常古板，思维也因为卜凡的性格而跟着有些违背逻辑，觉着李英超是卜凡带出来的孩子，卜凡不带李英超能坏？于是就抓起板子就抽，卜凡也不吭声，坐着被抽，只说别打明显的地方，弟弟还不知道，别被他看见。卜家对卜凡的任何认为都是理所当然的，卜凡也从来没有抵抗过。

李家知不知道李英超的事儿呢，也是知道的，只是这罪完全让卜凡受去了，李英超又还小，卜凡上了大学一年也见不到几回，于是也不追究李英超，怕影响李英超考学。  
卜凡几乎没享受过一天做弟弟的待遇，就承担完了做哥哥的责任。  
后来李英超高考考上了南航，挨揍的自然也还是卜凡，李家人虽然没有怪罪什么，但卜家人直接判定卜凡有罪，因为李英超的成绩本是可以考上清北的，一定是卜凡虽然被揍却还是偷偷和李英超暗地里恋爱了。所以毕业典礼结束那个夜里李英超爬上卜凡的床，卜凡直接拒绝了——他衣服底下满满都是新的旧的被揍过的痕迹。卜凡没有碰过李英超也不完全是这个原因，只是觉着自己无法负担一条路走到黑的后果，不被理解被逼迫被暴力是很痛的，他没有办法负起李英超未来跟着他一起接受这份痛楚的这个责任。

他对李英超并不是那么伟大的守护，很多时候只是一种顺势承受的责任。他爱他，亲情的责任的爱情的。可他不会多说，不会争取，不会打破，习惯给予，并且逆来顺受。  
这个习惯后来也嫁接到了李振洋身上，给就是了，别问要拿了，对方不问，那你就也别给。  
他与李英超和李振洋的情感是对不到一起的，像两条平行线。他可以自己给予又自己收回，全盘操控，甚至有种安全感。所以对李英超和李振洋而言，卜凡在某种程度上是趋于完美的，因为他给予的，都是李英超和李振洋所需求的。

卜凡这样性格的人，往好听说是隐忍，往难听说就是逃避。只是认定了某些事，就揣着一颗心，喜怒哀乐也好，受苦受难也好，不与人分享，自己承担，自己体会。

几乎与卜凡性格完全相反的，岳明辉是典型的进攻型人格，主动，霸道，追根究底。  
岳明辉大概自己都不知道他是第一个卜凡与其会对峙并将情绪直接释放到身上的人。  
卜凡爱岳明辉，比岳明辉第三计划开始的阶段要早。若要说走进他的心房，大概是从一开始就住进去了的，也许所有人都会吃惊，但是卜凡并不吃惊。

善于逆来顺受的人，是没有计划性的，有什么就接受什么，这条路不通就换一条走。膝盖伤了赶不上做模特，就去做幕后，总能做好的，分手了，就慢慢遗忘，总有一天能忘掉。习惯了事情都放在心里，不想被窥探，也不想被主导。

而岳明辉的算计像是一个盘精密巨大的计划，给他摆了一条明明白白的路，总是一秒就精准的抓住他的弱点触碰他的逆鳞，急促地推着他走。

所以卜凡会抵抗。  
但他从未拒绝过。

因为他也有种想看岳明辉的计划会不会成功的期待。

岳明辉对他的感情他并不是毫无反应的，只是因为性格的原因，他表现得太过隐喻了。  
卜凡对岳明辉是抵抗而又被吸引的，那日岳明辉用了心机将他带到学校里碰着了李英超的同学，他就下意识地感到内心又被窥探冒犯了，不自觉地就对岳明辉狠戾，可岳明辉受了伤没有说，七夕庆功宴的时候一咳嗽，他就身体先于内心上前了一步，却被拒绝。于是他想看实习生激怒岳明辉，却发现无济于事，内心又狂躁起来，他跟岳明辉过招，从来都是输的，只能跟着岳明辉走，包括后来又一次不由自主地沉溺岳明辉的身体将人按在休息室做了，一出  
血他又后悔了。立马打电话叫了医生，伤好之前也没再碰他。

他给岳明辉随时随地用老板娘进出他工作场合的资格，在众人面前称呼岳明辉为内子。  
这是他心里默认的妻子的位置。李英超没有，李振洋也没有。李英超在他身边就只是个弟弟的身份，李振洋是明明白白的炮友。

他再忙也一有空就回家过夜，从来也不在外面和其他人有些什么。  
可内敛隐忍的人，任何感情这心中的更迭都是很慢的，包括遗忘，不是还爱，只是细胞的新陈代谢太慢了。

岳明辉戳他逆鳞，他就受着岳明辉戳他逆鳞，岳明辉痛，他也痛。  
他圣诞回国，知道岳明辉会跟着去看他会不会回去见李英超，也知道回去看李英超会看到李振洋，可他还是去，他想新陈代谢变得快一点，也开始尝试当着岳明辉的面自己拔掉自己的逆鳞，圣诞节像个告别过去的仪式，他对自己的过去缅怀，可亲手拔逆鳞还是痛啊，他躲起来醉酒情绪决堤，却不知道岳明辉站在他身后。

习惯了在岳明辉的刺痛中生活，但是后来有一天岳明辉突然不碰他的痛处了。他就开始想激怒岳明辉，不痛了，他就感觉不到那个人还在乎他的存在了。  
岳明辉极端，他何尝不是另一种极端呢。

他将近要完成了身体细胞的更迭，只是留有最后那一点点的旧的身体条件反射。却发现岳明辉突然又开始发作了，甚至将他差不多愈合的伤口再一次重新挖出来。  
于是又要变成开头的死循环。

而这次却没有循环了，因为岳明辉突然不要他了。

拿着笔记本站在书房中央，他终于被岳明辉剥去了那层伪装的带着责任感的“完美男人”的皮。  
露出了底下真正的样子。

生涩的，迷茫的，像是初经人事的男孩子的样子。某种程度上确实也是第一次“恋爱”，李英超是一直索取要求他接受的人，李振洋是一直享受不问究竟的人，他都能单方面把感情操控得很好。但岳明辉不仅要结果，也要过程，每一寸每一毫都要清清楚楚。他还会要他主动给予而不是被动顺从。他逼他，要一种相互关系。他以为岳明辉笔记本上写的那些就是岳明辉要的。

可他做完才发现，对方好像无动于衷。

岳明辉说，不喜欢这样的卜凡，卜凡也说，不喜欢这样的自己。  
如果可以，他宁愿露怯，也不愿意把这些话这样说出口，然而他却没办法，岳明辉已经把他变成了这样，他没一点儿办法。

“哥哥，我是……真的没办法了……”

听到隔壁拉门移动的声音，卜凡咧嘴，终于下了这个决心把自己剥得干干净净站到对方面前了，这样行了吗，这样总行了吧？但这种所谓的真情表白时刻，真是，好难看啊。

 

今夜月光倒是很美，只是没有一颗星星是闪着光的。  
卜凡觉得自己醉了。

 

“卜凡。”  
岳明辉唤了他一声，声音也同月光清亮，和平常有点儿不一样。

“人们总觉得坦诚了一切以后，所有事情都应该明朗起来。事实上按照逻辑来说，也确实应该这样。这些天你已经做了很多补偿，我也一直都看在眼里。我能让你做这些是建立在我爱你的基础上，我能感觉到你对我对你这份感情的自信，也很谢谢你今晚对我的坦诚。

“你确实料想得没有错，我还是对你有感情的。甚至可以称得上还在爱你。”

“但我这个人呢，有个毛病。我有精神洁癖，简单点说就是特别斤斤计较，计较你的过去我没有参与，计较你回忆里的别人，计较我参与的你的回忆里总是有别人，即使现在只有你我二人了，你靠近我，我还是会不由自主地想起曾经那些事，想起我比不过别人的曾经。想到就浑身恶心，难受的时候我自己都讨厌这样矫情丑陋的自己。我们站的角度不一样，所以你的那些反应都很正常，严格来说，我们会变成这样也主要是我的问题。我没有想要去要求你理解过我，因为没有过这种经历的人是永远都不会懂的。”

“可回忆这个东西啊，却是抹不掉的。我算计你，是拿我自己的感情来算计的，这道题从一开头的条件就放错了，我解不开。”

“是我斤斤计较，量化感情，最后变成了死循环，无法释怀。不是你的问题。”

“所以不是你没办法了，而是我坏掉了。卜凡，真不好意思啊，你开始努力了，我却坏掉了。”

 

卜凡一辈子都无法忘记岳明辉说最后一句话的那个表情，那个扯出了一道云淡风轻的笑容，露出嘴角的虎牙，然后满眼苍凉饱含歉意的表情。

所以说，感情是不能拿来算计的，因为他不是任何人单方面能完成的事情。有时候，一方收尾了，另一方才刚刚开头，而有时候，这方努力开了个头，那边却突然结束了。


	16. （结局-be版）

卜凡做了个梦。

梦到自己第二天就想出来了岳明辉这个死结的解法——他像个英雄主义的头破血流的小痞子一样冲回家，跟家里人出柜要同岳明辉结婚。然后被家里人关起来毒打一顿，却在岳明辉来救他的时候很帅气的挡在了岳明辉身前，最后他的家人妥协了，岳明辉骂他蠢，软化的眼神却透出关切和心疼。他对岳明辉说“回忆是不可以抹掉的，但是可以覆盖。我不能让你参与我的过去，但我可以让你侵占我的未来，我要跟你结婚。”

然后他挑着他那半截带血的眉毛，将手心放到岳明辉手里。笑着说，“岳明辉，不要再丢掉我了好吗？”

梦里的岳明辉点了头。

然而他隔天早晨起床，刮胡子的时候觉得眼睛痒，不小心剃掉了一边眉毛，干脆把头发也剃掉了，碎发纷落，他歪了一下头擦了擦嘴角的泡沫，望着镜子里穿着背心只留下了寸头和断眉的自己，像他梦里梦到的那个自己。

然后撑着洗手台的池壁，发痒的眼睛终究流出了两行热液。  
他最后还是被丢掉了。


End file.
